Changing Directions
by SlythJameson
Summary: Harry begins to realise that what he wants and what is expected of him will collide - does he follow his heart, or ignore it. HarryNeville, with some SeamusBlaise
1. Rude Awakenings

**Changing Directions**  
  
_Hello everyone! This is my very first attempt even at a fanfic, and hopefully if response to it is good it will be quite long. It's slash, so if you don't like it please don't read it. But if you don't like Slash what are you doing reading this in the first place? Ahem. It is currently PG-13 rated, but after some chapters this will be going up to R for some mildish sex, which will be murder to write since I haven't got a clue. This chapter was hard enough! Summary: In sixth year, Harry starts to realise that he can't live in the exact way everyone wants him to. Without going over all Slytherin Green and dark, he simply realises that he has to be him and do what he wants, and go for what, or who, he wants. This will be a Harry/Neville fic, with Seamus/Blaise underlying it and Ron/Hermione, but in a very rocky way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, any of the other characters or items mentioned, or any of the world. JK Rowling owns them, lucky thing. But the PortaPlace is mine. As are the three NEWT courses mentioned (Well I have to take what I can!)  
  
Please enjoy _

* * *

Harry woke with a start, cold sweat dripping off him. After a few seconds of disorientation, he looked around his room, on the off chance several death eaters were waiting to spring out from behind his copy of "Quidditch Weekly". Satisfied that no such thing was going to happen, he settled back down for the night.  
  
His nights had been very disturbed as of late. Even with practicing his occlumency diligently as Hermione insisted he was still having the odd peek into Voldemort's head. And every time he woke up he wanted to do the same thing, write to Sirius. Sirius would know what to do. But Sirius wasn't here anymore. It took Harry some getting used to not to automatically reach for his quill and write to him. Sometimes he even expected Sirius to still be stalking him as Padfoot like he did in third year.  
  
Just as Harry was drifting off to sleep, Hedwig soared into his room carrying several letters and a dead rat in her beak. Dropping the letters directly over his head, Hedwig returned to her perch and promptly began enjoying her meal.  
  
Harry sat up and looked at each letter in turn. Why would anyone be writing to me now after so much no contact, he thought. For three weeks since his return to the Dursley's he had had no contact with the wizarding world apart from him sending "I'm fine" letters to Grimmauld place, and he hadn't reordered his subscription to the Daily Prophet after all the fuss of last year. Deciding to start with the biggest letter, he noticed the Hogwarts crest on it immediately and began hastily opening the envelope, wanting to get it over with. Scattering all of the pages over his bed, he picked up the first one and began reading.  
  
_" Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albums Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederacy of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot  
  
Dear Mr Potter  
  
Please find enclosed your OWL results, and a recommendation for your courses. The final decision however will rest with you, and so also enclosed is a leaflet detailing OWL requirements for each subject you can take at NEWT level. For each subject you will also find your book and equipment lists.  
  
This year sixth and seventh year students are being offered the opportunity of work experience for approximately two weeks after the Christmas break. This will be sorted out nearer the time but it would be wise to start considering your placement options now. Contained is a concise overview of what sort of options you have. You may of course arrange your own placement, but this must be discussed with your head of house.  
  
If you should wish to discuss your OWL results and NEWT courses before deciding, a floo connection will be available from Diagon Alley's floo provision from now until a fortnight today if you wish to make use of it.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"_  
  
Harry looked around his bed for the OWL results and, when he found them, held them in his hands for about three minutes, debating whether or not he should open them. After a while he decided Hermione would probably hurt him badly for not opening them immediately so he shook off his fears and began reading.  
  
_"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Ordinary Wizarding Level Examining Body  
Department for Education and Skills, Magical Division, Ministry of Magic  
  
Your OWL results are as follows:  
  
Transfiguration - E  
  
Potions - O  
  
Charms - O  
  
Astronomy - A  
  
History of Magic - A  
  
Divination - D  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - O  
  
Herbology - E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - E"  
_  
Harry was, well in a word, stunned. An O in potions was something he hadn't expected at all, and he had a feeling that he'd only just scraped through it anyway. Divination wasn't a big loss to him; he had a feeling all along that he'd fail his Divination OWL. But still, 3 O's 3 E's and 2 A's wasn't bad going at all.  
  
He decided to look through his course choices next, and noticed a few new courses at NEWT level that he hadn't encountered before. _"Healing - an introduction and basic theory, can lead to a place at a St. Mungo's School of Healing" - "Magical Warding and Advanced Defence - Taking Defence Against the Dark Arts even further (can be taken in place of a DADA NEWT or can be taken concurrently)" - "Dangerous Creatures - Want to chase Dragons? Go around the world chasing Chimaeras? Tame Erumpents? Learn all about these amazing creatures and how to deal with them with the Dangerous Creatures NEWT"_.  
  
Harry decided to read more about the Magical Warding course later on, and moved through the rest of his course choices. He knew that to be an Auror he needed five, including Potions unfortunately. So Potions, Transfiguration and Charms were definitely needed, and Defence Against the Dark Arts which made four. Sighing, Harry put all his Hogwarts forms away for the moment. He would have much preferred to have spoken to Professor McGonagall about his courses, but Diagon Alley wasn't exactly an easy trip for him to make while he was practically under house arrest. Taking a moment to think about how ironic it was that he should be worrying about his NEWT courses when Voldemort is out there planning his destruction this very minute, he moves to the other letters Hedwig brought and opened the first one.  
  
_"Hey Harry! How are you? Hope the muggles are treating you alright this time round.  
  
Percy still hasn't come home. Mum's going mental about it, saying how with You-Know-Who on the loose we can't be losing our family to each other, same old shit. Charlie's back for the summer mind; brought this Romanian fella with him though. I mean fair enough if he wants to be a big old poofta" -_  
  
Harry winced at that. His best friend Ron was a lovely guy, but just slightly homophobic. Which, considering Harry's own homosexuality, was a problem. While the rest of the wizarding world was largely accepting of gay people, Ron was just a law unto himself when it came to such things. And it was this that kept Harry from being honest with everyone else himself - as well as the fact he didn't want even more of his private life splattered across Witch Weekly.  
  
_- "that's fair enough, but does he really have to throw it in our faces? I said something like that to Bill, but he just had a go at me about how I was being narrow-minded and hypocritical. Whatever that means.  
  
Anyway, I heard about you being able to do magic at home! It must be wicked to be able to do magic without having to worry about it all. Wish I could do that.  
  
Oh and yeah. Got my OWLs. 3 E's 4 A's 2 D's. No prize for guessing which ones the D's were. Hermione's probably going mental over her ones though. Now it'll be newt newt ruddy newt.  
  
See ya soon Ron"_  
  
Even though he felt really bad about it afterwards, Harry couldn't suppress that small feeling of pride that he'd done better than Ron, but realising that he'd have to somehow break that news to Ron the feeling quickly died, and he put the letter to the side with his Hogwarts stuff. He could reply later. And he'd have to deal with Ron's jealousy about performing magic at the same time. It was only allowed within the confines of his house, so he could keep up his Occlumency and practice defending himself in case Voldemort did decide to make a house call. He opened up the next letter on the pile.  
  
_"Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you're doing well. I am sorry for the lack of contact this summer; however it has been necessary to limit the possibility of our communications being traced.  
  
We have been doing as much as we can on our end to give you some more freedom and have come up with a few solutions, if they are acceptable to you.  
  
A contact of ours in the Floo Regulation department at the Ministry has set up a Floo connection to your room which will only go to Grimmauld Place. Because it is separate from the rest of the system it is untraceable and unusable. This connection will only be available to you between 10am and 2pm outgoing, but you can return at any time through the day – again from Grimmauld Place.  
  
I am sorry it had to be here that the connection was. I know that it must be hard coming back after what happened to Sirius. All I hope is that you can accept this as the best we can do at this moment.  
  
Also, I will be arriving at your aunt and uncle's house to escort you to Hogwarts in two days time. I assume you want to ask your new DADA teacher about the Magical Warding course.  
  
If, however, I am mistaken and you wish to remain at your aunt and uncle's house until you board the Hogwarts Express, then please let me know before Friday and we will remove the Floo and I will not pick you up.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Remus Lupin"_  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile, even at the mention of Sirius. Truth be told, he wasn't feeling too bad about returning to Grimmauld Place. A lot of his anger and frustration had already been taken out on Dumbledore, and the rest had been grieved out. He would love nothing more than to use his floo connection, although how he would go about that was still troubling him.  
  
As if in immediate answer to his unspoken question, the next letter began to glow slightly. Apprehensively, hoping it wasn't some form of Howler, he picked it up and saw a Ministry seal on the back and opened it quickly.  
  
_"Dear Mr Potter  
  
Your Floo connection is now active. The particulars of this are detailed in the enclosed information sheet. To use your floo connection, simply unshrink the contained PortaPlace, and place this in the designated floo area. The PortaPlace will not work outside of this area, any attempts to make it work constitutes an offence under the Restriction of Floo Travel Act 1740, as amended 1989.  
  
Light a fire in the PortaPlace, and use as any normal floo. Also contained within the PortaPlace unit is your message notifier, and a bag of Floo Powder which can be replenished at any Floo Regulation centre across the country.  
  
Your Message Notifier is a new feature, and allows fire-talk messages to be left at your Floo fireplace, and for you to view these messages afterwards. The Message Notifier will vibrate when a message is left for you.  
  
If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact us.  
  
With regards,  
  
James Waterbucket  
Department for Floo Regulation and Transport"  
_  
Finding the PortaPlace, he quickly unshrank it, and in front of him was a sort of silver tray, about 3 feet by 5 feet, and with the bag of Floo powder and Notifier inside. Marvelling at his new found freedom, he placed the PortaPlace at the other side of his room, against the wall. Deciding to play with his new toy first chance he got tomorrow, he moved over to the final letter.  
  
_"Dear Harry  
  
I really hope you're OK. I've recovered completely now, the wonders of Magical Medicine. I've been thinking about Healing as a career option. Have you seen that Healing NEWT course? It looks incredible! I've been doing some background reading on it already and I think that I'm going to take it. –"  
_  
Leave it to Hermione to always to her background reading on something. Which probably meant going to the nearest wizarding library and renting a few bookcases.  
  
- _"Have you had your OWL results yet? I had 10 O's. I was so surprised. I was convinced I had failed Ancient Runes and gotten myself an A or something equally as dreadful. I heard from Ron, I don't think he did that well. But don't tell him I said that of course.  
  
Can you keep something else to yourself as well? It's just I think that he likes me. Well, likes me likes me, and I don't really know what to do about it. You're his best friend so do you know if he likes me? And you're my best friend so can you give me advise? Thing is there aren't really many books on this sort of thing, well not good books at any rate.  
  
I'll be seeing you soon I hope; I'll be visiting Grimmauld Place to help with keeping the house all clean and tidy. Oh please come and visit us there. I know it will be hard but we'll miss you terribly if you don't. I also think Neville may be coming to visit as well, at least Remus hinted something along those lines. Maybe you should talk to him; I mean it must be hard for both of you. I read somewhere that people with similar experiences often connect the most.  
  
Love, Hermione"  
_  
Truth be told Harry didn't want to talk to Neville. Not because Neville wasn't a nice guy, but because through all of fifth year and his enforced attraction to Cho, he'd been falling head over heals for him as he developed into the young man he is now. A lot of his baby fat disappeared, and he grew in height and became a very good-looking wizard. Also, he became more open with people, Hermione and Harry especially and was making much less mistakes with his magic now than he used to. People always though of Neville as little more than a squib, but he had enough power to get into Hogwarts, just his confidence preventing him using it. And Harry saw a side of Neville no one else seemed to pay any attention to...  
  
Rather than get lost in thought about Neville, he went to his desk, picked up his quill and parchment and began writing letters to everyone, waiting for tomorrow's Floo flight with a mix of anticipation and dread.

* * *

Well that's it. It might seem a little slow, but it's setting the background. The next chapter will be a little better I hope, when he gets to Grimmauld Place. Anyway, please review. And constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks 


	2. Old Memories

**Changing Directions Chapter 2 – Old Memories  
**  
_Let's get the nasty bits out of the way first – it's slash, so don't read if you have a weak stomach when it comes to such things, and I don't own any of this, Ms Rowling does. Its PG-13 rating remains for language on the most part, and will do so for a while. You'll be warned in advance when it's about to go up so you can go around little bits if you want! So yeah in this chapter we see a very small bit from Neville, before heading off to Grimmauld Place. Enjoy! _

* * *

Neville woke up at 8:30am, as he always does, and made his way downstairs for breakfast. It was always the same: bacon and egg. Not that it wasn't tasty, but sometimes he missed the options that Hogwarts gave you. At 9 he went outside and worked on the garden, which he actually enjoyed. He earned himself an O for his Herbology OWL and his Gran was so pleased that she made him bacon and egg with tomato for breakfast on results morning.  
  
At 10 he went back inside and made sure his room was spotless and that the dishes from breakfast were done. He made coffee for his Gran's local Silver Witches group and went upstairs to do his homework. The afternoon he had free, and he usually spent it in the garden, or walking down to the nearest Honeydukes and buying himself a little treat with what spare money he had. In the evening, 6pm sharp, he went down for his evening meal, which was either omelette or pasta, whichever his Gran fancied at the time. Then he went back upstairs to his room to continue his homework, and then went to bed after an hour or two listening to WWN.  
  
This rarely changed from one day to the next. Neville's Gran was very much into the routine of work and play that he never saw much excitement over the holidays. Once a month he would go and visit his parents in St. Mungo's but that was the only real variation, unless one of the Silver Witches didn't make it so he made less coffee one morning. So when Neville received an actual letter from an actual owl, he had to make sure several times he hadn't fallen asleep over his remaining breakfast egg.  
  
Looking first to his Gran, who simply beamed at him and offered no clues about its contents, Neville opened up the letter and began reading.  
  
_"Dear Neville,  
  
I hope you remember me; I was your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for your third year, Remus Lupin.  
  
I am writing to extend an invitation to you to spend the summer with us in London, as a break of sorts from every day life, and a chance for you to keep up your defence practice. I have heard that you made exceptional progress with the DA and we feel that you would benefit from working with us here. Harry, Ron and Hermione will also be here.  
  
If you wish to come along, please send a return owl back as soon as you can. I will meet you outside Ollivander's on Diagon Alley at noon Friday (which should be tomorrow by the time you get this letter). I assume that you will be purchasing a new wand for your sixth year anyway.  
  
Regards,  
  
Remus Lupin"  
_  
Neville dropped the letter into his breakfast and ran up the stairs to grab some parchment and quill; the sooner he was out of here the better.

* * *

Harry woke up at about 10:30am to the glow of his new PortaPlace. Having been activated, it was giving off a glowing hue around it, giving it a rather eerie look. Harry quickly pulled on some clothes, grabbed his wand and ran downstairs.  
"Uncle Vernon," he started, "I'm not going to be here today."  
"You know that you have chores to do boy, and you will do them today! You understand?"  
"Yes uncle, I will do them today"  
"See that you do," Vernon obviously didn't want to engage Harry too much since he could see the top end of his wand poking out from his trouser pocket. Harry leaped back up the stairs and grabbed his floo powder. Pointing his wand at the PortaPlace and muttering "_Incendio_", he threw the floo powder in to the grate, grabbed his trunk and stepped inside and shouted quite clearly "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" and at this, he was whisked away.

* * *

Floo travel never was Harry's favourite method of travelling; he had a strange habit of falling over rather unceremoniously as soon as he left his destination, usually knocking several things over at the same time. What made matters worse was that as he fell out of the fireplace, the first sight he saw was Severus Snape, potions master and bane of Harry's life at Hogwarts.  
"Mr Potter, always one for, dramatic entrances aren't we." Harry couldn't help but notice the slight malicious smirk dancing across Snape's face. He was completely speechless, only managing to grumble out a pathetic "Sir" before walking away, head down, towards the kitchen.  
  
There, he encountered a blurry streak of red racing towards him, which grabbed him in a large hug from below. It was Molly Weasley.  
"Oh Harry it's wonderful to see you again dear! Have they been feeding you? We have to get something into your system you're looking thinner than usual! Oh dear me, well come along dear we'll fix you something now. Ron and Hermione are upstairs in case you were wondering feeding Buckbeak -" Harry had in fact been wondering about Ron and Hermione, but was a bit occupied with being ushered around the place while Mrs Weasley fussed over him. It was as though they thought Muggles never ate the way she went on about it every time she saw him.  
"If it's alright Mrs Weasley I'd like to go and see Ron and Hermione for a bit, but I'll have some food later if you don't mind!"  
"Of course dear, and Molly! I think you're old enough now."  
"Right, er, thanks then." Harry sprinted up to the room he had stayed in previously, with the empty portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black on the wall, and dropped his trunk on the bed. Even though he knew that he couldn't stay, it felt good just stopping somewhere where he didn't have to clean up after everyone in the house. Looking around, all the memories of Sirius started to come rushing back, which Harry had been afraid of. But he wasn't grieving so much now; coming to terms with his death was the only way Sirius could really be remembered for the man he was. Shaking his head, he walked out of the room and proceeded down the hall to where Hermione was. He opened the door, and promptly closed it again and walked back to his room.  
  
A few seconds later Ron and Hermione burst in, rather flustered and dishevelled with rather guilty expressions on their faces.  
"Harry, oh goodness that wasn't how you were meant to find out, we were going to talk to you over dinner and see if you were OK with it all and... oh Harry please say something!"  
"Well, I ..." Harry spluttered, clearly trying to fight the urge to laugh incredulously at the pair. "You two, you know... you just looked so.... Sweet!" Harry couldn't fight it any more and was rolling around his bed in a fit of laughter, going quite red. All of the colour from Ron's face had drained, leaving his ears an almost luminescent pink as both of their looks of guilt and shock turned into worry, and some slight annoyance as well.  
After about five minutes, Harry stopped laughing when he saw the pair staring at him pointedly. He got up and hugged Hermione so fiercely she thought she might suffocate. When Harry caught Ron's jealous look (his ears were glowing now) he ran over and hugged him too. Ron was obviously uncomfortable but didn't say anything "Hey mate, that's OK, I'm glad you're OK with this then, so yeah." Ron was by now looking at Hermione, silently asking for some form of escape.  
"Come on Harry, put him down now. We need to talk anyway."  
"We do?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.  
"We do. And you know what about." Ron quickly got the message and stalked out of the room, not looking happy but realising that he wasn't meant to be in this part of the conversation. Hoping that they were going to talk about him, he went downstairs and went to grab some food.  
  
Hermione pulled Harry over to the bed and, sitting down right next to him, just looked at him.  
"What? Have I done something?" Harry knew exactly what this about now, but didn't want to get into the conversation. Hermione just continued looking. "I think conversations only work when two people are talking 'Mione," he said. "Oh OK. But I won't tell him"  
"Yes you will Harry Potter. Life's too short for you not to be honest, and think about all you're missing out on by hiding yourself away in a cocoon. What with V-Voldemort out there, you'd think that you'd be trying to live for yourself rather than him."  
"But you know what he'll say 'Mione, it'll be Charlie all over again."  
Hermione sighed, and fidgeted for a minute with her hands, before looking into her lap and saying quietly "You don't know that for sure Harry..." Now it was Harry's turn to stare silently. Hermione wondered where this cynical side came from; it was becoming even more pronounced than it was last year. "Well OK I get that he won't really like it that much, but he's still your best friend. That has to count for something doesn't it?"  
"In theory, but I don't think it will make much of a difference. You should see the way he talks to Charlie now. And what about Justin Finch- Fletchley? He looks at him with pretty obvious disgust."  
"Harry, you know you have to do it."  
"Yes I know," Harry sighed dramatically, "but I don't have to want to. And do I have to do it now, before the holidays?"  
Hermione studied him for a minute before answering. "I think that would be a good idea. Before Neville gets here at any rate."  
"What's Neville being here got to do with anything?" Trying to look innocent and confused, Harry avoided Hermione's eyes and fixed his gaze on a point just above a portrait of Ignelis Whytecoat.  
"Harry, the rest of Gryffindor tower might be dense enough to not notice, but I've seen you looking at him several times. You follow his backside every time he exits a room, you jump in a little too quickly to defend him; you have it bad. Which is alright!," Hermione hastened to add, "Neville's a nice guy, and I have to say quite attractive..."  
"Hermione!"  
"Well I am a woman you know. I do notice these things. I also notice that I think he has a thing for you."  
"Really? No... can't be"  
"Well you believe what you want. Just when I'm proved right I reserve all 'I told you so' privileges for a month."  
Harry mulled this over for a minute, before grasping her had and shaking it. "Deal," he said, "now we had best go and find your _boyfriend_ before he gets too suspicious."  
Hermione blushed profusely and left the room. Harry was about to follow when he heard her call out "Oh and Neville's arriving tomorrow!" Cursing, Harry ran after her before she got him into more trouble.

* * *

"Ron," Hermione called as she entered the living room of the house, "we need to talk to you, in private, about something. And when we're done you had better behave yourself!"  
"When don't I behave myself?" Looking extremely offended, or at least pretending to, he followed Hermione back out of the room. As soon as Harry walked in, Hermione grabbed him by the arm and whisked him out into the library. He didn't have much choice but to follow, all the while mumbling something about wanting food, and not wanting to keep Mrs Weasley waiting.  
  
"Right Ron, you listen and remember who you're talking to. This is Harry, your best friend. Remember? Your – _best_ – _friend_"  
"Alright alright 'Mione, what could be so bad that you have to keep reminding me of that? He knows I'm there for him whatever, right Harry? Harry?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, right Ron." Harry paused; the pair were both looking at him expectantly, Ron with a curious look, Hermione with a kind of if-you- don't-get-on-with-it-I'll-beat-you-with-A-History-of-Hogwarts look. "Well, the thing is, I'm well, I'm like your brother. Charlie, that is."  
"Don't tell me you want to go chasing dragons as well, because that's pretty dangerous, plus you'd make a wicked Auror or professional Quidditch player even –"  
"Ron, that's not it!" Harry paused again, clearly not wanting to say it, but a prod from Hermione made him find his voice again. "Ouch! Ok, ok fine. Ron, just so you know that I don't fancy you or anything because you're my best friend and we're like brothers, so that would be pretty yucky and I just couldn't see you like that and I just want you to be able to accept me for being the way I am and Ouch! Stop that 'Mione... Ron, I'm gay."  
Silence. Then Ron started laughing quietly in a slightly maniacal fashion. "This is a joke right? This has to be some sort of wind up."  
"No, there is no wind up. This is hard enough for me as it is –"  
"Hard enough? HARD ENOUGH?! I can't believe this! Why, why you? You know everyone's going to think I am now."  
"You can't get it by association Ron, it isn't a bug. You would have had it by now if it was from your brother."  
"Oh next you're going to tell me you want in with him? No chance mate!"  
"That's just ridiculous Ron. I thought you were going to be there for me whatever, isn't that what you just said?"  
"Well you know that, but it's just, it's so, wrong!"  
Harry just glared in disgust. "Well thanks for the support mate. I knew this would happen Hermione." With that, he power walked out of the room. Charlie, who had been watching from the side, went after him.  
Hermione turned back to Ron, "He's your best friend Ron, remember? All the things you've gone through and you can't even accept this?"  
"Well maybe, it's just not right. Harry was meant to get it together with Cho remember? What will he do now?"  
"He will find a nice man, marry and settle down. Nothing has changed apart from the person involved. Now if you need it I have some books you can read on the subject –"  
"Hermione," Ron sighed, exacerbated, "please, enough with the books."

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, head in his hands. He really wanted Ron to be OK with himself, his life and what it would be. But at this point, he didn't know what to think.  
"I hope you know the rest of the wizarding world isn't like Ron." Charlie was leaning against the doorway.  
"What are you doing here Charlie?"  
"I heard the entire thing, thought you might want to talk about it with someone who's been on the end of his temper."  
Harry wanted to talk to him, he really did, but right now he wanted to be left alone. "Please Charlie, maybe later. Right now I just need to think."  
Charlie looked slightly disappointed for a second, but quickly recovered. "That's OK. I'll give you a call when lunch is ready." With that, he walked away.  
  
Every time Harry came to this place it seemed that there would be many sad memories – realising how much he had been kept out of the loop, Kreacher boasting about Sirius's demise, Sirius himself, and now this. All the old memories Harry had kept at bay came rushing back, and attacked him at his worst point. And now, with Ron, the bad memories just built up. Harry hoped that Ron would at least be decent when Neville got here, he didn't want even more bad memories building up. So for a while, he just sat, in the silence of his room, remembering. Perhaps Grimmauld Place wasn't the best place for him after all?

* * *

_So that's it! I hope that was OK, I'm hoping the dialogue reads through OK, that's the part I'm finding the worst of the writing._

_To the reviewers (all 2 of them so far, which is pretty good for having it up one day)_

_**Nifflers - **Goodness, it really sounds like you didn't even bother to read the story. Well thank you for your input but I think I will take it under advisement.   
**Feerique-Freak - **Thank you! I will do exactly that and ignore him. And about the OWLs, I wasn't really counting a D as a really decent pass grade. In the UK for GCSE level (the version of OWLs), you need to get C or above to get into A-level courses (the NEWTs), which is about an A in the HP world. So Harry got 1 D whereas Ron got 2. And of course Hermione got 0 :P But thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying the story._

W_ell that's it for now folks. I hope you enjoyed and I will be back. Next time: Neville arrives at Grimmauld place, Hogwarts NEWT discussions, and a slightly humbled Ron. _


	3. Hogwarts & Hardiness

Changing Directions

Chapter 2 – Hogwarts and Hardiness

Sorry about the lateness of this; I've been in the USA so haven't been able to write a whole load – just woken up as well! I'm thinking that I'm going to need someone to beta-read these soon before too long, so if anyone is interested please let me know somehow. This chapter has been MURDER to write as well by the way, so there we go.

Let's get the nasty bits out of the way first – it's slash, so don't read if you have a weak stomach when it comes to such things, and I don't own any of this, Ms Rowling does.

Its PG-13 rating remains for language on the most part, and will do so for a while. You'll be warned in advance when it's about to go up so you can go around little bits if you want!

In this chapter we visit Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, and return to Grimmauld Place with Neville.

Enjoy

* * *

_The previous day:_

Harry, after an hour, ran downstairs with his Floo powder, barged past Ron and Hermione, said "Bye Herm!" and practically threw himself into the fireplace, yelling out "Number 4 Privet Drive" as he did. Soon he was gone in a flurry of flames, and threw himself on the bed. The argument had taken it out of him so he was asleep in an instant, but not before thinking he hadn't had any of Mrs Weasley's food.

* * *

Harry was woken the next day, around half-ten in the morning, with a start when his uncle was banging on the door.

"Boy, one of your _kind_ is downstairs. One of the ones from the station. He wants to talk to you" – he was obviously straining to be nice, the threat of a couple months ago from Moody still fresh in his mind.

"Yes, uncle." Pulling himself out of bed and grabbing some clothes and his wand, he made his way down the stairs to the door, and saw Lupin gazing at him with a worried expression. Harry simply smiled sheepishly at him and said "So are we off then? Where first, Diagon Alley or Hogwarts?"

"Well, I, Diagon Alley first I suppose –"Lupin said, but was cut off instantly by an enthusiastic response from Harry.

"That's great! I was wondering about getting some new wizarding robes apart from my school uniform, just so I don't seem out of place. Nothing fancy or anything, but you know something more wizard-like"

Remus wasn't expecting this at all – he was expecting the upset and moody young boy he had heard of from the previous night. "Well, of course you can; listen I know about what happened last night and I –"

"What happened last night happened. I'll deal with it later. Shall we go?" Harry said, practically in one breath, and strode right out of the house. In a daze, Lupin followed on, grabbing a hold of Harry's arm and apparating him quickly to Diagon Alley.

As they arrived, Harry yanked his arm away and glared at the older man "Why couldn't we have gone by the Knight Bus? And couldn't you have warned me, or portkeyed me at least!"

"This way is faster and we don't have much time if you want robes. So Madam Malkins then I presume?" Lupin began to walk away, towards the boutique.

Harry, obviously disgruntled, just grunted and walked with him.

At Madam Malkins he was greeted instantly by the same squat witch in mauve rushing towards him exclaiming "New Hogwarts Robes? Old ones must be getting too big now!", and pushing him into the measuring area of the store.

Harry barely managed to choke out "I'd like some other robes as well!" due to the tape measurer now running wildly around his body. Madam Malkin gave a small squeal of excitement and bustled off mumbling rapidly to herself. The tape measure was still managing to discover parts of Harry he didn't even know were measurable. After about five minutes more the measure fell lifelessly to the ground, and Madam Malkin returned with a rack of various robes and cloaks.

Harry tried each set on in turn (there were three he liked: a dark green robe with a blood-red cloak, a Gryffindor red-and-gold design robe with similar cloak, and a dark-blue robe with a light-blue cloak, each with matching trousers and boots) and bought his favourite at a special price of 55 Galleons per set for "bulk buy". Harry had a feeling the discount was simply because he was the boy-who-lived rather than anything else, but went along with it so as not to hurt the older woman's feelings. These three, plus his school robes came to 200 Galleons and 12 Sickles. Lupin shrank the bags and Harry put them in his pocket, and walked to the Hogwarts Floo connection.

"Now, I've already made you an appointment with Professor McGonagall today, she's expecting you around about now. The floo will take you right to her office so you won't have to go far. And I'm needed to pick someone else up, so I'll leave you here. Are you going to manage now?"

"I can find my own way around a floo connection, thanks anyway though." Harry said with a tone of annoyance.

"Yes, we discovered that yesterday. But that doesn't matter -" Remus was suddenly cut off on that chain of talk with a dark glare from Harry – "enjoy your talk, and I'll see you back at Grimmauld Place! Bye!" With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

Harry grumbled to himself quietly about being treated like a baby, and whooshed himself away to Hogwarts.

Arriving with his usual grace and decorum Harry began straightening his school robes, which he changed into earlier, when he heard a curt "Come in, Mr Potter" issuing from the door in front of him. Harry quickly walked in and waited. "Have a seat Mr Potter. Now, how happy were you with your OWL results this year?"

"Honestly I was surprised"

"Well so was I, Potter, an Outstanding grade in Potions. Assuming you continue with the subject I do believe Professor Snape might just have a seizure. At any rate, are you sticking by your career objective you gave during careers advice last year – an Auror I believe it was?"

"Er, yeah I'd like that, so I wanted to ask about the -"

"Advanced Defence and Magical Warding Course? I thought you would. It is an extension of the DADA NEWT course in that you specifically learn types of defence and duelling skills as well as dealing with dark creatures and the sort. You learn to combat different kinds of magical attack and the art of warding."

"Well that's what I wanted to ask, what exactly is warding?"

"Mr Potter surely this was covered in one of your subjects!" Harry shook his head. "Goodness me... here's an example – Hogwarts is covered with anti-apparation wards, muggle repellents and other protective charms and magics. These are known as wards. A ward is complex magic based around charms, but also mixed with potions and transfiguration sometimes, and it acts as a protection or an almost permanent shield against something. You literally 'ward off' anything you don't want to penetrate."

"And we learn that at NEWT level?"

"You learn some of it. Obviously the subject is so advanced, you can take degree courses in warding at one of the magical universities, and they teach the subject in depth at the Auror academy. With your predisposition for charms and defence work I would highly recommend taking this course.

"Of course, you will have more courses that you need to take. Transfiguration, Charms and Potions would be required as well for your career, and if you wanted you could take a fifth, although the four are easy enough to be getting on with."

Harry crossed his eyes in consternation trying to formulate his next question. "Mr Potter, are you quite alright?"

"What? Oh, yes Professor. I was wondering why I don't have to take a DADA NEWT if I do the Warding NEWT."

"The Magical Warding course also covers Defence. It is such an intensive course that only a small number of people are going to be able to take it. One of your teachers is quite particular about who is taken on this course, and many will have similar ambitions as you. Now, you have been accepted into these four classes already, all I need is your signature here which will place you on the course roll." Harry almost snatched the paper from McGonagall, who looked quite taken aback, and signed. "Well good. I do believe now there is a private floo through that door waiting to take you to London." The look McGonagall gave Harry when she said London immediately said Grimmauld Place to Harry, and with a hurried thank you, he went through and whooshed himself away to Grimmauld.

* * *

Neville felt very proud standing in front of Ollivander's with his own wand. Rowan wood with Unicorn Hair, 10 ½ inches. He couldn't help but think that maybe it was the fact he never had a wand of his own that kept him back. Well, apart from the fact he had no self confidence in himself or his magic. So now he was waiting in front of Ollivander's to be picked up by someone he hadn't seen for about 2 and a half years. Neville's Gran had already said goodbye and wandered off in the direction of the Apothecary's. He had had his meeting at Hogwarts already, and was planning on taking an advanced Herbology course along with _"Introduction to Healing"_ in the hopes of working with the medicinal properties of plants.

Neville still wasn't sure what exactly he'd be doing at this place in London with his former teacher and some friends from school. Not that they really were big friends, although after the events of the last term there was some bond forged between him and the Golden Trio as everyone called them. So many times though he wished Harry would notice him and like him. Ginny was constantly on at Neville for following Harry's backside around with his eyes whenever he walks in or out of a room. Which, of course, wasn't true in the least. So Harry might have been gorgeous, good looking, kind, generous, modest, sweet... doesn't mean he was looking.

And even if he was, there's no point in thinking about it because this is Harry Potter – the boy who lived – who wouldn't want a pathetic excuse for a squib-wizard even if he were the last chance to destroy You-Know-Who. So no, Neville never looked at him. No point getting one's hopes up now is there?

Neville was lost in this chain of thought and didn't realise he had company until a strong hand grabbed him from behind. He jumped practically off the ground and whipped around, new wand pointing shakily at the intruder. When he saw who it was, he visibly relaxed and almost doubled over in relief.

"Are you alright Neville?"

"What? Oh, just fine Professor."

"Please, call me Remus here. I'm not your Professor right now am I?"

"Oh, of course not Pro – Remus." Neville looked like he might just faint at being on first name terms with a former teacher, and the werewolf obviously detected his uncomfortable stance and so quickly changed the subject.

"You have had your meeting then with Professor McGonagall I take it?"

"Oh yes, I had it this morning." "And?" "Well, I'll be doing Advanced Herbology and Healing, with Potions and Defence as combined NEWTs."

"Potions... And what does Professor Snape think of this?"

"He doesn't teach the combined subject, I'm not sure who does. I think they're new."

"All things in good time Neville, all things in good time. Now, shall we head off to Grimmauld Place?

* * *

Looking around Neville was in awe. The house was so incredibly huge that he had no idea who on earth it could belong to. Didn't Lupin on the way say it was Harry's?! That made no sense. Either way he wanted to be here. He began examining the mantle piece, and looking at the photographs on them. They all seemed to be people that he recognised, and even saw one with his mum and dad in them. Gazing slightly, he didn't even notice when the fire turned green and started glowing intermittendly. Nor did he notice when a raven-haired boy popped through straight into him.

* * *

Harry fell out of the grate, and straight into the arms of Neville Longbottom who was standing right in front of the fire, and had been looking at the photos on the mantelpiece.

"Argh! Bloody stupid piece of – ah, Neville. Hi."

"Hi Harry!" Neville breathed, looking quite winded.

"Er... well I'd better go check in. Catch up with you later OK?"

"Right, OK Harry!" With that, Harry almost ran in the other direction, mouthing obscenities at himself and turning into an almost spit image of Vernon in a bad mood – a beetroot. Hermione began to walk into the room and as she went to say "Hello guys!" her arm was grabbed and she was pulled viciously into another room by what she thought oddly resembled a tomato.

"Harry, what on earth has gotten into you?" Hermione asked once they were clear of the drawing room.

"I just fell, face first, into Neville, gasping out profanity and almost knocking him unconscious. I'm embarrassed and I need someone to tell."

"Oh, Harry that is pretty dreadful. You really need to learn how to exit a floo connection. You can't be doing this all your life."

"Well are there any _books_ on the subject? Oh I'm sorry," he said, "I've just had a pretty hectic day. How was your meeting?"

Hermione brightened up and started to ramble "It was absolutely amazing! Professor McGonagall has already said I have real potential, of course only if I put the work in, and I'll be doing Healing, Advanced Defence and Magical Warding, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Arithmancy all at once and I might even need another Time-Turner, of course I'll get an extra day for rest which I didn't actually get, but they're trying to timetable everything so that – "

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"You're doing it again."

"Am I?" "Yes." "Oh."

"Please don't."

"I won't."

"You said that last time."

"Well stop me next time if I do." "But you just said you won't again!" "Well maybe I can't help – "

"HERMIONE!" a voice shouted from upstairs.

Rushing up the stairs, Harry and Hermione burst open the door to Buckbeak's room, and see Ron trying to feed it without its talons coming anywhere near him. "I think it wants to eat me," Ron said feebly. At this point Neville also burst through, wand at the ready. Instead of cursing anything however, he burst into laughter. Which set off the other two, and all the while Buckbeak continued to take swipes at Ron. "Come on, we can let Remus do it later Ron." Hermione said.

"Well alright, but if he eats Remus because he's hungry, I told you so."

"Yes yes Ron, hurry up now." Both Harry and Neville thought that sometimes Ron and Hermione were more like mother and son than girlfriend and boyfriend. Not that Neville knew, just that he strongly suspected. The two boys shared a look and a smirk, but held it too long and looked away shyly. A voice downstairs came floating up towards them "You two, come on down now. We need help with the food. Oh honestly MUNDUNGUS!"

"FILTHY HALFBREEDS, HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH – "

"WHEN I SAID I WILL NOT HAVE DODGY CAULDRONS HERE – "

"THE NOBLE NAME OF BLACK; YOU SHALL ALL BE – "

"I DID NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN BRING IN RIPPED OFF – "

"CUT DOWN AND EXORCISED FROM THIS PLACE, NASTY DISGUSTING – "

"WIZARDING FROM FLADRAGS! DO YOU EVEN CARE IF THEIR BUSINESS – "

"CREATURES OF MUDBLOODS AND MUGGLE LOVERS – "

"GOES UNDER BECAUSE OF YOUR WHEELING AND DEALING – "

"YOU SHALL ALL BE – "

"OH _SHUT UP_ YOU ANNOYING LITTLE – "

"CURSED BY THE TERRIBLE – "

"**_WATERCOLOUR!_**"

* * *

One hour later, when the house was quieter and more at peace, the four friends and a few other redheads sat down for a very quick dinner.

"I swear to Merlin Harry that they don't feed you at that god-forsaken place. Will you be returning tonight? Oh stay here Harry, at least you'll get a proper breakfast." Mrs Weasley pleaded.

"Yeah go on Harry, it'll be fun!" Ron added with a rather forced enthusiasm in his voice. Harry purposely didn't look at him and stared at his food.

"And we can catch up, like you said. If you want that is..." Neville piped in, very quietly so that only Harry and Hermione actually heard him and took notice. And before Harry could respond, Mrs Weasley's wand suddenly transformed into a giant rubber sheep.

"Noswaith dda Mam. Sut wyt ti heddiw? [1]"

"What the hell are you doing Fred? George?"

"We're experimenting with – "

"A new line of products, known as – "

"Sbwriel Cymraeg!" They both exclaimed.

Mrs Weasley seemed very put out. The four simply tried to hide their growing giggles. "And what, on earth, is that?"

"It means 'Welsh Rubbish.' Basically a whole line of products dedicated to the Welsh, and the taking the mick. We're not leaving the Scots or the English out mind, but this is the first line we've done so far."

"Oh wait til you see what we've done for the French!"

"Out! Bryswch! Dewch Allan [2]! If – you – can't – eat – properly – don't – eat – at – all!" Molly exclaimed, all the while bashing them over the head with the sheep.

"OK, OK, no need to continue going on about it! We get the message. Hwyl Fawr ffrindiau..."

"Those two will be the death of me. So what do you say Harry?"

Harry thought it over for a few seconds. Sure he'd have to put up with Ron, and probably end up having to talk to him at some point. But he'd have to do it anyway, so it might as well be tonight. And Neville at least seemed to take an interest in him staying. So Harry looked up and grinned, saying. "Yeah, Mrs Weasley, I'll stay."

"It's Molly now dear."

"I, er... sorry Molly."

* * *

[1] _Good morning Mum, how are you today?_

[2] _Out, Get Out_

[3] _Good bye, friends_

I'm so sorry it took forever! I really do apologise. They will be coming in more and more as I get more time. But this one really was dreadful to write. Next week is the talk between Ron and Harry, and Hermione and Neville spend some girly time together. Well, chat time anyway. Hope you guys liked the little bits of Welsh. Thinking back to Welsh classes gave me a headache, but I found it funny in my own way. So yeah.

**WitchofNZ** - I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks!

**princessdaisy** - Wow! A review per chap is fine by me. I'm trying to keep characters in character because that's what they're meant to be - while all the Harry/Draco fiction where Draco is really a trodden on kid is lovely, and some of the fics I love, but in this Draco will be his father's son. And Percy Weasley will be a twit. And Snape will also be an evil SoB. I think. Haven't gotten that far yet though. Thanks princess!

All sing "So that's a chapter, and what have I done, another scene over, a new one just begun." Oh god, I need a hobby. Oh wait, I have one! Hehe, see y'all next time.


	4. Sorting It All Out

**Changing Directions**

_Chapter 4 – Sorting it all out_

_Please don't kill me! I started working on it, but then I got very ill. FORGIVE ME! Thanks :) I also have a beta-reader too, so hopefully these will be getting out faster and sooner. I will devote as much time to it as I can, I hate the idea of not finishing it now._

_It's slash, and if you don't like depictions of male/male relationships, then why on earth are you here in the first place? You clicked on it, dope! And I don't own any of this, Ms J.K. Rowling does._

_Its PG-13 rating remains for language on the most part, and will do so for a while. Language might get a little extreme once or twice, but nothing that a thirteen year old won't have heard before. You'll be warned in advance when it's about to go up and I'll try and write it so you can skip those parts._

_Harry and Ron have discussions, Neville and Hermione have chats; Charlie Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley ponder amongst each other._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Later that evening, after the meal was over and everyone had digested their food, Harry was pulled aside by Albus Dumbledore.

"Don't avoid what you can't put off. There isn't enough time to risk losing someone important, and sometimes people will surprise you."

"Professor? What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well Harry. Just heed my advice. Although sometimes I am loathe to admit it I have had a lot of experience in life, including disputes with friends. Trust me." With that, he walked away humming a muggle nursery rhyme. Harry knew perfectly well what Dumbledore had been talking about; he just didn't know how he seemed to be aware of so much. Shaking his head to clear it, he walked upstairs to the room he was meant to be sharing with Ron. After climbing the first set of stairs, he was halted by a voice coming from the library.

"Hey, mate."

"What do you want Ron?" Harry carried on walking at a fast pace. Ron followed.

"I just want to talk to you, and I think you owe me that at least."

"Owe you? If I remember right weren't you the one who went off on one? You didn't give me a chance to talk to you before so why should I give you a chance to listen now?"

Ron simply looked down at his shoes and mumbled incoherently "Well maybe, you know, I want to help you, you know… I mean we could set you up with Cho again!" Ron brightened up at that.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry looked at him aghast. "You want to try and _cure_ me now? For goodness sake Ron I don't need fixing!"

"Well maybe you do! I mean how can you possibly find other men... eugh!"

"Well straight women find it easy enough."

"But that's what they're meant to do!"

Harry just sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew that Ron would never see it as anything other than an abnormality, so why was he even going to bother trying?

"Look Ron, you're never going to agree with this. So can't you just drop it and try and let me get on with me life. You can't decide for me what gender I date, or someday end up marrying." _If I get to that stage of life before dying._

"But it's just not natural – "

"LOOK, Ron. You know as well as I do that I have about a fifty-fifty chance of surviving Voldemort – and don't flinch Ron, and as such I need to try and be happy. _Without_ my friends arguing about my choices. OK?"

"Fine, fine. Let's just Floo to your house and get your stuff without the muggles noticing."

* * *

"So, Neville, how was your summer?"

Neville had been staring at his cold cup of coffee for about a half an hour now without saying a word, and Hermione was beginning to get just a little annoyed.

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"Well I was reading a book the other day." Hermione eyed him carefully to make sure he was paying attention.

"Uh-uh…"

"Oh yes. It was a book about the new Healing course. It's really fascinating, and I'm looking forward to taking the course. Aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"It also had some interesting information about how to become an evil dictator."

"Oh cool"

"Yes, I was thinking about wiping out all the purebloods and making all muggle-born witches and wizards the rulers of the worlds. Half bloods as servants, of course."

"Really."

"Yes! Apart from Lucius Malfoy, I'm planning on using him as my personal slave for a few years first."

"Uh-uh."

"Neville you haven't heard a word I said." Hermione huffed, while poking him out of his reverie.

"Ow! 'Mione!"

Hermione simply looked at him with a glare that could scare many into submission. Including Neville. "OK, I'm sorry I wasn't listening. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Such as?" Hermione was setting herself up for a long interrogation stint before she got anything out of the boy.

"Nothing really important. Teenage stuff mostly, and the last school term." Hermione gave him a knowing look and took the pause to look over the boy. He'd really changed since the summer it was obvious. He'd always been withdrawn, but he seemed more confident in some ways and more withdrawn in others.

"Well the last term did affect all of us, it was a horrid experience. At least we pulled through." Neville nodded.

"But it's really thanks to Harry isn't it? I mean with all those lessons he gave us in the DA. I was so sure I wouldn't be able to; my magic has never been like yours and Harry's. I mean I'm practically a squib."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then suddenly said "Neville, have you actually tried any spells with your new wand?"

"No, why?"

"Well try now. Here, perform an engorgement charm on this hairband. Go on, it won't take long!"

Neville looked at her like she was slightly crazed, "But Hermione, there's the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. Besides, I've never had much luck with that charm."

"Oh honestly Neville, the house is surrounded by wards that make all magic here undetectable. The ministry can't see, and it was set up so we could practice. How else would we be able to learn here? And just trust me, I have a theory." Neville just looked at her for a moment, before turning to the hair band.

"_Engorgio!"_ Instantly, the band started growing at an inordinate rate. Neville looked in shock as the band kept growing and growing, and only after it was twice the size of his head did he take his want and practically shout "_Finite Incantatem!_" Hermione just looked at him with a self-satisfied smile, and returned the band to its original size.

"See, I knew it! Your new wand is right for you, your old wand wasn't meant for you to use. You have as much magic as any student at Hogwarts, otherwise you wouldn't be there. Now, let's try something else."

* * *

"Ow! For crying out loud Harry, you almost ruddy killed me in there! What is it with you and Floo?"

"Well it wasn't exactly helped by the fact I'm carrying two suitcases. God Ron just help me up please."

Ron just looked at him for a couple of seconds before grunting "Oh.." and he stuck out a hand. As soon as Harry was up, he snatched the hand away as though it was dirty. This didn't escape Harry's notice. "Ron, I said it earlier you aren't going to catch anything."

"I know that, it's just, well you know."

"No I don't, and for now maybe it should stay that way." Ron looked stricken at Harry's cold demeanour, but shrugged it off. Harry levitated his suitcases and led them upstairs, with Ron following close behind.

"So can we talk yet?" Harry sighed; he was hoping to avoid this for as long as possible. But he knew he'd have to get it over with.

"Fine." A pause. "Well?" Another pause. "Look Ron do you actually have anything to say?"

"Yeah! Well… I guess I want to know just why, how, when… look I'm no good at this OK?"

Harry sighed again feeling even more like an old man. "Well why, because that's the way it is. How, I started developing crushes on men, not women – and don't look at me like that Ron," he had pulled a strange face, "I don't mean you. Just, someone else OK? And when, last year. When, well it was when I had that crush on Cho that fizzled, and I noticed someone else. And after that kiss, who can blame me?" Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood. Ron snorted.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like it was very good."

"Oh god it was like snogging a tap. Well I practically was snogging a tap."

"Well Hermione said that there were reasons – emotion stuff." Harry just looked at him. "But yeah, still weird."

Ron was feeling lighter until he realised what Harry had said. He developed a crush on _someone_. "Harry… you said you had a crush on someone. Someone, as in singular. Who? It had better not be a Slytherin. Harry, tell me you don't fancy a Slytherin." Harry was horrified for a second, before deciding to have a bit of fun with him.

"Well, I didn't want to say this. You remember those Occlumency lessons?"

Ron was starting to turn a pale sort of green. "Yes, what about them?"

"Well all the way through, I just couldn't get Snape out of my head." Well it was true, he couldn't. "And, I mean with the greasy hair, and the pale vampire face – isn't that just, oh wow!"

"Harry, you had better not be serious mate."

By this time Harry was struggling not to laugh at his friend. "Well I know it seems unusual, but when you think about it – " By this time Ron had had enough, and his ears were a bright pink.

"For God's Sake Harry! HE'S DISGUSTING! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SIT THERE AND SAY THIS?! IT'S JUST – wait. Why are you laughing? You pillock, you were leading me on weren't you!"

Harry was almost rolling around in mirth. "The look on your face was priceless! I mean I didn't lie once, just made it seem like it!"

Ron was just shaking his head in disbelief. "No seriously, who?"

"A Gryffindor."

"Oh. Well that's not too bad; it's not that Creevey kid is it?"

Harry again was horrified, "What do you take me for Ron? No, it's someone. And only Hermione knows, and I'm keeping it that way for now."

"The way you're going right now, I'm not sure I want to know. Look, this will take me a bit of getting used to, but you are my best friend. I'll still be there for you. Just, no looking at me in the showers."

"Ron, you're a brother to me. That would be quite gross."

Ron blushed, and there was a silence for a few moments. "So, want help getting unpacked?"

"Sure."

* * *

"There we are Neville, see? I told you that you could get it!" Hermione and Neville had been practising different charms for about a half an hour now, and Neville had managed to keep a Shield Charm up while Hermione threw a Stinging Hex his way. "Shall we go try it on Harry?"

"No! I mean, I don't want to bother him."

Hermione just smiled knowingly, and decided to test her theory. "Neville?"

"Yes 'Mione?"

"You like Harry don't you."

It was a statement more than a question. Neville just looked at her for a few moments like a deer caught in the headlights of the Knight Bus. "Well, I er h-he's – I mean, of course I do! He's my friend, I er like my f-friends. Why?"

"I didn't mean that, and you know it."

Neville still looked frightened "W-well what did you mean?" Hermione just gave him a knowing look. Neville really didn't want to reveal his secret crush. I mean there was no chance in hell anyway, right?

"Neville, you have to be honest with yourself. And this won't go any further, I promise you."

Neville desperately wanted to change the subject "How about trying a transfiguration?"

Hermione gave up, for now. She was determined that by the time the night was out she'd have the truth out of him. Never one for the idle gossip of people like Lavender and Parvati, she still wanted to see her two friends happy. Whether they liked it or not it seemed.

* * *

Charlie sat in his room, lost in his own thoughts. Mainly about the events of the night between Ron and Harry, and his own life.

Having been recruited by the Order, he knew that to be truly effective he'd probably have to give up his dragons and come to the UK, at least until the crisis was over. But when would that be? And could He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ever be defeated?

He was also worrying about his family, especially the younger siblings. Even though they weren't members of the Order, they still managed to get themselves into more trouble than any Auror or Order member ever. Probably more than they ever would, and it scared him. Even though Ron was an arse half the time, he was still his brother.

Shaking off these thoughts, he stood up, only to find himself pacing around the room. He felt restless, and wanted to do something. Like go back to Romania with his dragons. So instead he decided to go to a bar in Haverstone Lane, just off from Diagon Alley. It was an all-wizarding street, filled with bars, clubs and other recreational places. So he grabbed the nearest set of going-out robes (dark plum, with a silver outline and an even darker purple as an undershirt), his wand and some Floo powder, and went down.

Upon arriving at Haverstone Lane, he picked the nearest bar and went there. Called "The Fellytone", the inside was shaped like a telephone receiver from the ceiling. It was a Muggle-themed club, and Charlie hadn't been there in several years; since he went to Romania.

He went in and ordered himself a Vodka Tonic (they only served Muggle drinks, which was probably why they didn't do as much business as some other Muggle-themed places) and stood lazily by the bar drinking. Unfortunately, he was still lost in his thoughts until a guy spotted him and came over, almost gliding across the floor. He was taller than Charlie, about 6 foot 4, and looked about 25.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

Charlie looked down at his own, about to say no but then he noticed it was all gone apart from the ice. "Well yeah, sure!"

The tall guy grinned and quickly bought the drink. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Charlie Weasley, you?"

"James Waterbucket. I work at the Ministry of Magic."

"Sounds like a nice steady job! You should try my work." Charlie winked suggestively.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Dragon handler."

James was quite surprised, but looked even more interested,

Over the next hour, they talked for a while, flirting and generally being interested. Charlie noticed his eyes a lot, they were a dark blue colour that seemed to shine in the dark night of the club. He was briefly reminded of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, but dismissed it as soon as he realised he was comparing what he would term a hot guy to the old headmaster of Hogwarts. Not a pretty picture. Things were going well until Molly Weasley barged through the door of the club, making her way straight to her son.

"Charlie Weasley what the HELL do you THINK you're doing? Going off in the middle of the night, could have been kidnapped, taken! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE YOU WERE GOING!"

"Oh calm down mum, I was just out for a drink. Besides I needed to get out and think."

"THINK? What on earth about?" Mrs Weasley's temper was starting to scare James, and he was beginning to edge away until Charlie grabbed his arm and kept him there.

"For a start, my lovely _bigoted_ little brother. Do you know how he reacted to Harry's preferences?"

Molly Weasley looked confused for a second, before realising what Charlie was saying. "Oh goodness, he didn't react like that again did he?"

"Yes mum, he did."

"Oh the poor dear, as though he doesn't have enough to be getting on with what with You-Know-Who and all."

James' ears perked up. "Wait, you mean Harry Potter?" Both Weasleys turned around and glared at him. "Sorry…"

"Look mum, I'll be home later. Just make sure those two are OK."

"Oh fine, but be back to – you know where – by one am before the wards become activated OK?" With that she left without waiting for a response.

James just looked on before saying to Charlie "I don't want to know do I?"

Charlie laughed, "Well, that's the Weasley temper."

James laughed as well, albeit a bit nervously. "And I was hoping to bring you back to mine tonight." Charlie just looked shocked, and James said "Well, I don't mean, I'm not like that o-on a first date you know, just – "

"It's OK," Charlie interrupted, "another night."

With that, Charlie gave John a chaste kiss before disappearing off into Haverstone Lane.

* * *

Hermione and Neville hadn't stopped practicing all night. Neville was getting quite proficient at most of the charms and spells he had previously failed at, and was gaining in confidence. Now Hermione chose to start her interrogation.

"Neville, will you admit to me that you like Harry as more as a friend now?" Neville immediately dropped his wand, and his almost Patronus dissipated.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because I want to see my friends happy."

"It isn't going to happen. E-even if Harry was – g-gay, he wouldn't want me."

"Don't be so sure about that," Hermione said with a knowing smile.

Neville only briefly got the implication of that before Harry came downstairs and caught the two talking. Inwardly Hermione was cursing her friend's bad timing, but gave him a big grin anyway.

"Harry! We were practicing some charms. Neville's gotten really good with this new wand. Want to join us?"

"Er – " Harry did indeed want to, but didn't want to be too close to Neville in case something slipped. But then that would make Neville think that he didn't like the boy at all, which he did. But what the hell, what could happen really? " – Sure, I'd love to!"

The three teens spent the rest of the night practicing charms for hours, until they each got too exhausted and bid each other goodnight. Both males were happy for time spent and wished the other was too, without knowing that in fact they were both thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

_Well there we are; finally. Some of the sections were a bit short for my liking, and next week - the first training session, and Harry's birthday! _


	5. Birthday Surprises

**Changing Directions**

_Chapter 5 – Birthday Surprises_

_Well I've started work on it already. Thanks again to my reviewers, and please review more._

_I also have a beta now for the story – she will rename nameless until I can get her to pick a name for herself that I can use. She will be reviewing each chapter now before it's posted, so there may be a slight delay between chapters. I'll probably post this one without her intervention, but after that – she has the power!_

_So in this chapter we get to see more interaction between Harry and Neville, and also the training sessions start. New character, woohoo! Now as you all know all of the HP characters, the universe and so forth belong solely to J.K. Rowling. Apart from the few things I invent of course. And I'm not going to bother with the whole "slash" warning, because if you had a problem you wouldn't be reading this now. Or you're incredibly dull. Either way it's wasted!_

_What I forgot to mention last week was that Haverstone Lane, The Fellytone, and James Waterbucket are all mine. Do you recognise Mr Waterbucket from a previous chapter? Hee hee ;-)_

_So on with the show maestro:_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the late night practice session, the gang were hoping for a lie in that morning. Fate, and Remus, however, had slightly different plans.

Just as Harry was finally having a nice dream for once, involving Neville and a small stay in the Infirmary, a loud klaxon went off throughout all the bedrooms. Startled, each teen woke with a start and went grabbing for their wands. Moments later, a Stinging Hex was thrown at them simultaneously from somewhere in their rooms, and Harry was the only one who had his wand ready in time to shout _"Protego!"_ and deflect the curse back towards the door. Remus' loud voice came echoing up the stairs. "Come on, training session one is about to begin! First Floor Study!"

Harry reluctantly got out of bed, all the while mumbling about "bloody werewolves and slave-drivers", and quickly got changed. Before heading down the stairs, he waved his want, practically grunted an incantation (_"Tempus"_) and was appalled when the glowing figures in front of him read '5:30'. Practically falling down the stairs from exhaustion, he stumbled into the first floor study.

What he saw would have been quite funny, had he not been in such a state himself. Standing in the room, in various stages of dishevelment, were Neville, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, all wincing as they walked from the hexes they obviously failed to deflect. As Harry opened his mouth to say something, they all looked at him with glares of such force that Harry just closed his mouth again. Just then, Remus came striding through with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, only Harry passed the first test –" Hermione cut him off with a disgruntled growl – "and the three of you did not. You should have been ready for anything. Wands by your sides at all times waiting to deflect an attack. Anyway, hopefully by the end of the summer you will be.

"I'm going to go over what we will be learning now. Today won't be too strenuous, but after today things will get harder, tougher, faster." As Remus said this, three people walked in from behind him and took up almost flanking positions around the room.

"These are your instructors. To my left, Miss Trott - " Remus indicated a woman who was very tall, with imposing eyes and a crooked nose – "she is an accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens, and will be teaching you both. Well, at least attempting to."

"To my right, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is an experienced Auror, and will be teaching you duelling methods as well as some Auror-level spells. While they may in fact be slightly above your level, we recognise that you can't really continue using Stunners and Jelly-Legs curses on Death Eaters.

"Directly in front of me, and behind you, is Mrs Jones. She will be teaching you defensive magic and warding, as well as hopefully guiding you through an Animagus transformation. So, any question?"

Harry immediately knew Hermione's hand would shoot up, and so it did. "But Profess- Remus, how can we fit all of this into the time we have? And aren't some of these spells going to be illegal, like the Animagus transformation? What if we fail at Occlumency, wouldn't that make us even more exposed to Voldemort?"

At the last word Ron and Ginny flinched. Neville surprisingly remained steadfast. Maybe having faced off with his most powerful Death Eaters gave him more backbone than anyone realised.

Remus smiled indulgently at Hermione. "We will be working long days, and the studies may even continue into the start of school year. And don't worry - " he said, cutting Hermione off before she could even speak – "we won't be taking too much time from the start of your NEWT courses. Mrs Jones is a qualified instructor, and the ministry knows you are learning. Because of the fact that Voldemort would, er, _desire_ to have any of you captured so badly, your transformations will be sealed. And you will not fail at Occlumency. You might fail at Legilimency, but I highly doubt that."

Hermione visibly relaxed, and sat back in her chair. Remus began again, "You will start each day from between 5 and 5:30, and a different surprise will greet you each morning. You have to react to it as best as possible. And they will be unexpected. I wasn't a Marauder for nothing you know." At that he winked at the group.

"Now, right. I want you to move through the house quickly. Examine each room for threats, and if you find any, deal with it. How you do this is up to you. Although, the house is rather large. Good luck!" With that, Remus and the three instructors left the room.

Harry turned to the rest of the group, who were looking at him expectantly. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and huffed. Drawing her wand, she conjured a piece of parchment, and tapped it three times. On it appeared a level by level map of the entire of Grimmauld Place. "Right, the house is split down the middle in the way that rooms can be accessed. See the stairs running along the west and east sides of the house? There. If we start from the top, in the very middle of the house and split up. One team takes the east side, one takes the west side. Ron and Ginny come with me. Neville go with Harry."

The four other teens gaped at her for a while, before Ron piped up, "Blimey 'Mione! When did you become a general?"

Hermione huffed again at him. "Honestly, Ronald, it's common sense. Now –" she flicked her wand and muttered "_Replicatus; Personnae Reveleo"_ and instantly four more copies of the map appeared – "I've made this like the Marauders map as well in a way. All five of us will show up and it will flash if any of us are in serious danger and need someone to come and help. It will also show up anyone else in the rooms." Surely enough, there were little figures standing in their room with name tags, as well as other people wandering about the house. "Once you've checked a room and it's all clear, shout 'All Clear!'; it will turn green on the map."

"Hermione, " Harry cut in, "How on earth did you manage to do that?" Hermione simply smiled mischievously and said "I don't just learn my school work you know in the library. Let's go!"

As a group they headed to the top of the house, and right to the middle. Hermione simply nodded at them, and each group went off in their own directions.

Harry and Neville immediately headed off into the attic, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny into a small study. When the two men got into the attic, both looked around; wands drawn. Harry cast a revealing spell on the entire attic while Neville tried opening several suspicious looking trunks. Neville was about to cry "All clear!" when Harry put his hand on Neville's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. When Neville had shut up, neither boy noticed that Harry's hand lingered a bit longer than it should have for the purpose it was meant. Suddenly, Harry raised his want and shouted "_Accio Invisibility Cloak!"_ When a cloak came whizzing to Harry, Neville shot a remarkably powerful stunner at the source of the cloak. Moments later, Tonks lay unconscious on the floor. Harry quickly bound her with ropes to a chair. When he was certain she couldn't move, he left, shouting "All clear!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they trying to give us a heart attack do you think?" Neville asked Harry a half an hour later. They had done two floors already, and gone toe to toe with a Dementor-Boggart, four time-released hexes and several Kappas. Two Aurors had been bound and gagged since Tonks, and they were half way through their map.

"Probably Nev. They wanted to make it hard on us didn't they, and this is definitely hard."

"But it's not even half-six yet! Don't you need food or something?"

Harry sighed. "If you're hungry then we can go get you something after we finish the floors." Neville blushed.

"Oh I, er, didn't mean for me. I was just hoping you were doing OK." Harry stopped walking and turned to face Neville.

"Oh! Thanks, but I'm OK." The two of them looked into each others' eyes, both almost drowning in them. Until two stunners came their way. Without thinking, both boys ducked and rolled, and bound their attackers. Their surprise was immeasurable when they say Professors McGonagall and Vector lying their, eyes darting around.

Neville went to unbind them, but Harry stopped him. "Nev, if this was a real situation, they could very well be under the Imperius curse, or a Polyjuice potion. We can't let them up now. Sorry professors!" Harry moved quickly down the hall without looking at them again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron wasn't faring too well with the curses. Having already been struck by several stunners and hexes, he had taken to sandwiching himself between Hermione and Ginny. "For God's sake Ron, " Ginny said, exacerbated, "Why is it you can't seem to defend yourself these days?" She had already had to deflect both her and Ron's curses over the last few rooms, and was getting pretty fed up of it. An hour into the exercise, and one floor left, they had secured most of the threats.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not on top form this very, very early morning. And that Jelly-legs curse this morning was really strong."

"Moan, moan, moan. Maybe next time there's a big important fight, you should let 'Mione take care of it and stay at home knitting and tutting at the clock." Hermione sniggered behind her hand, before Ron's glare shut her up.

Just as they turned the corner into the main library, books from the shelves attacked them all at once, and four boggarts emerged from different points. They all screamed (Ron the highest) and starting firing off curses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the house, Harry and Neville's map started flashing greatly. Harry started to run towards the other end, but Neville grabbed his hand. "No Harry, it might be too late by then. Take the Floo in this room!" Harry looked sceptically at it for a minute before deciding he didn't really have much choice. Grabbing Floo powder, he shouted "Main Library!" and disappeared, only to reappear in the attic at the top. Moments later Neville came trundling through.

"Oh God, what happened?"

"They redirected the Floo, sneaky bastards. Come on we have to run."

Setting off at a great speed to the main library, they got there to see the three youngsters doing battle with numerous books, a giant spider, Professor McGonagall with a bad school report, and 16 year old Tom Riddle. The other Boggart came charging at Harry, transforming into a Dementor as it came. Immediately Harry and Neville cast the Riddikulus charm on the boggarts, watching them go up in a puff of smoke. Then, turning on the books and casting god knows how many Impediment Jinxes, they managed to subdue the library from hell.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he pulled Ron and Ginny up from the ground.

"We're fine. Ron wasn't, he was just about to wet himself I think." Harry sniggered, and Ron fired off his glare at Harry, who promptly shut up. Hermione starting thinking to herself 'Where on earth does that look come from?'

"Come on then, we just finished our section and you only have one room left."

All five of them set off and went into the Kitchen, to see Moody and Remus looking very pleased.

As Remus got up and started to say "Well done - " he was cut off by a Stunner and Body Bind striking him at once, but Moody was too quick and summoned their wands before they could curse him.

"Well I must say I am impressed. That is the end of the test. Had you let Remus continue talking, you would have been Stunned and incapacitated. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" (all five teenagers jumped) "You did well. Now, that was your exercise for the day. Oh by the way, happy birthday Potter, Longbottom." With that, Moody left their wands on the table with two small packages, and walked out of the room.

"Oh God, it's our birthdays today! I completely forgot."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously while Neville looked surprised that Harry seemed to know when his birthday was. "How do you know it's my birthday?"

Suddenly Harry looked very uneasy, and tried to evade the question. "Well, you know, I just must have heard from somewhere. So let's get breakfast then!" Picking up the packages and handing Neville the one with his name on, he busied himself with getting food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they had eaten, Harry went upstairs for a shower, with Neville and Hermione waiting in the queue impatiently. After all three had showered, the two birthday boys journeyed downstairs and walked into the front room. Sitting down on the sofa, they were about to start a conversation at the same time when various Chameleon charms and Invisibility cloaks were removed and all shouted a great big surprise. Just as Neville and Harry pulled their wands out, the sofa transformed into the form of Professor McGonagall and they were sent plummeting to the ground.

"What's going on?"

"Well Mr Potter, it looks as though we are being forced to participate in this pointless birthday ritual in yours and Mr Longbottom's honour. Feel privileged that I haven't cursed the two of you into one of your failed potions." Came the sarcastic reply from the Potions Master.

"Oh come now Severus, these occasions happen so rarely. Happy birthday Harry, Neville." Dumbledore said majestically over his horn-rimmed glasses.

Just as Harry was about to reply, Fred and George appeared in the middle of the room somehow.

"Harry! How absolutely – "

" – wonderfully – "

" – superb to see you! Hope – "

" – everything is going – "

" – OK for you. Happy – "

" – birthday!"

Harry simply looked at them in bewilderment. He was fortunately saved from having to say anything because at that point Mrs Weasley came striding in lambasting them about more Sbŵriel Cymraeg products finding their way into her kitchen.

All in all many different people turned up, including most of the Hogwarts professors, most of the Order's inner circle, Mrs Figg and Mrs Longbottom, as well as all the Weasleys and Hermione's parents showed up as well. Harry received a lot of DADA tools from the Aurors, as did Neville. Hermione bought him a copy of "A History of Hogwarts: Revised Edition" and placed a charm on it so that whenever it detected him it would squeak in, what Neville thought was a very cute irresistible voice "read me! Read me!" and would do so until he did. Ron bought him a book called "Gay wizard living in a Straight World: how to help your Hetero's cope" which was as good a sign of acceptance as any so he was greatful. Dumbledore gave both him and Neville various protective amulets, which all looked very expensive. Moody had given them both Dark Mark detectors, both prototypes with notes saying "Don't let Dumbledore know about these. But keep your wits about you back at school." Both pocketed them very quickly and swallowed their thank you's upon seeing Moody's face. Mr and Mrs Weasley got them both a shaving kit, and some books on house keeping, to which Ron rolled his eyes at knowing that he had received the exact same thing on his 16th birthday. What really surprised everyone was how Neville and Harry had exchanged gifts; they had bought each other magical music boxes with music that changed depending on the owner's mood.

Party celebrations continued on into the night, and Harry had been given slightly too much Firewhisky by Bill, Fred and George. Charlie saw Harry stumble off into the garden alone, and decided to follow just to make sure he was OK.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry turned to look at Charlie, grinned, and almost shouted "Oh yeah Charlie! I'm fin-ne. Absolu-utely fine!"

"You're drunk."

"Am not. I don't get drunk. Cause I'm the BOY-Y WHO LIVED-ed. I'm not allowed." Harry responded in all seriousness. Charlie simply laughed.

"OK, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Will you join the party later?"

"Yeah sure. Hey Charlie?"

"Yes Harry?"

Harry paused. "Your brother thinks I fancy you!" Charlie was stunned for a moment, before responding.

"Well he's an idiot isn't he."

"I mean, you're cute. But you're like a brother to me. W-will you write to me more? I-I'd like that I think." Harry was blushing by now from a combination of embarrassment and intoxication.

"Sure I will. Just remind me in the morning to make sure you didn't ask me out of drunkness!" Charlie sniggered.

"But I'm Not DRUNK!"

"OK Harry, OK. You just have a good time now. It's your party after all."

"I never had a birthday party before." Harry said morosely.

"Well how's this one shaping up?"

Harry paused again before responding. Then a huge grin spread across his face, and he turned to say "Pretty good. It's nice being a youngster for once," before promptly falling flat on his back.


	6. A Storm in Summer

_Well, 2005 to 2009. The story is now completely AU, obviously, and I'm not sure I can possibly replicate the success of my prior writing attempts - but I will absolutely attempt to._

_I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, that belongs to Ms Rowling and whichever studio happens to have the rights to the movies - I keep forgetting which. I love reviews - even negative ones, so long as there's something constructive in them I can use to improve upon my story writing techniques._

* * *

Somewhere in the city of Whitehall, in London, the seat of Britain's civil service, a lift was traveling. "Department of Mysteries," a pleasant female voice intoned, as the lift doors opened onto Level Nine of the Ministry of Magic. Mafalda Hopkirk, a portly woman with slightly too much lipstick and heavy curls in her hair walked briskly out with a small briefcase in hand. She walked own the blank corridor leading to a plain door. She stepped through, and stopped still as the circular chamber in which she stood revolved around her. She sighed in irritation and pulled out a pocket watch. Examining it, and realizing she was a minute late, she huffed her shoulders as the room finally stopped spinning. She walked straight through a door to her left without a single pause as though the room had barely moved at all. Moving straight through a room filled with clocks and time keeping she nodded towards a middle-aged man dressed in sky blue robes. "Morning Dirk," she greeted. Without waiting for a reply, she continued on and entered the Hall of Prophecy.

Since her transfer to the Department of Mysteries as Administrative Undersecretary, she had become quite accustomed to the oddities and peculiarities of the clandestine division, but even so the Hall of Prophecy gave her a small shiver. The shelving had been quickly repaired after the Death Eater incursion, but so many gaps existed where once orbs of the future resided. As she walked past row upon row of prophecy, she spotted row one hundred and fourteen, where two men were standing in wait. She slowed to a halt in front of them, and looked at them both.

"Bode. Croaker. You asked to see me?" Mafalda looked at them both expectantly. Neither men made a sound, but pointed instead to the shelf immediately above Mafalda's head. "Something to do with a prophecy, I'm assuming," she asked dryly.

"New prophecy came in 'bout an hour ago," intoned Bode. Mafalda blinked at him a few times.

"Prophecies come in all the time. What's so special about this one?"

Bode and Croaker looked at each other, before Croaker feebly gestured towards the orb. Mafalda pursed her lips and looked at the two men as though they were idiots, before turning around and examining the shelf for herself. "Swirling mist in a crystal ball. Looks like a standard prophecy to me."

"There's no name on it."

Mafalda turned her head to look at Bode who had just spoken and gives him a look of skeptical disbelief. "Well of course there's a name," she snapped as she looked back towards the swirling prophecy. Searching it with her eyes intently, she looks in vain to prove the two Unspeakables wrong. Staring for a moment, she breathlessly exclaims "That's not possible..."

Leaning forward, she reaches her hand towards the orb experimentally, as though worried her hand might fall off if she actually grasps it. "Whoa, whaddyer think yer doin'?" Croaker exclaimed, speaking for the first time since Mafalda had arrived.

"Well, if there's no name on it, anyone should be able to retrieve it. Either it's a prophecy about no-one, or a prophecy about everyone. Either way, we'll soon find out." Mafalda reached forward again, slightly more confident in her reasoning, and grasped the prophecy. It glowed for a moment while Mafalda held it, and as it was pulled from the shelf, a voice intoned around the chamber and echoed eerily out from the orb.

_"A storm in Summer shall herald the beginning of the end; _

_The learning ground will close and madness shall reign across the lands _

_And Fire in Flight shall not be prepared, no quarter given by Serpent's Tongue."_

The voice dissipated slowly. The three Ministry workers looked at the orb with almost blank expressions, none of them wanting to move. Mafalda, gathering herself, placed the orb slowly back on the shelf where it sat with clouds happily swirling inside. Mafalda turned her attention to Bode and Croaker, "Don't speak of this again. We'll leave it here, and say no more. If anyone else notices it, tell them to leave it be," she instructed slowly. The two Unspeakables inclined their heads and walked away from Mafalda who turned her attention back to the shelf. Staring warily at the orb, she shook her head quickly and moved away back down the corridor, leaving the prophecy in its new home.

* * *

Harry woke up at around ten thirty the next morning. Failing to remember how he arrived at his bed, he sat up slowly. His eyes felt blurrier than normal, and he began to hunt for his glasses. Finding them on the nearby table, he put them on. The world came into a half focus which continued to sway around him. For a moment Harry wondered if he had been cursed, and then flashes of his over indulgence returned to him. He stumbled out of the room and down the stairs thinking that he might have done a better job of it had he left his glasses behind.

Making his way into the kitchen, the smell of Mrs. Weasley cooking a fry-up hit him like a brick wall and for a moment Harry wasn't sure that he would keep his stomach from returning its contents. He tried to unobtrusively sit down, and failed miserably when he tripped over the leg of a table which he had sworn was stationary.

"Oh good morning Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, in a voice that Harry considered far too cheerful and loud for such a grey and unpleasant morning.

"Good morning, Mrs...Molly," Harry groaned, as he sat himself down in a chair and rested his head in his hands to block out the light.

"Well, you're faring a lot better than Ron. He was up half the night with the porcelain. First hangover, I suppose?" Mrs Weasly continued to yell.

"Yes.. I don't suppose you could be a bit quieter could you please?"

Mrs. Weasley looked him over with some sympathy, before putting a potion down in front of him. "Here. Now drink that up, you'll feel right as rain in a moment. At least you kids had your first alcohol fueled night here where we could keep an eye on you! The twins, well.. that's a story best left untold. Well, what are you waiting for, drink!"

Harry looked at the vial before him. It was a horrid shade of puce, and Harry was certain that if he drank it he'd collapse. He decided to trust Mrs Weasley, thinking that nothing could possibly be worse than what he was experiencing. To Harry's great surprise, the overwhelming nausea and dizziness almost instantly vanished, and was replaced with a dull thud at the back of his head. "Thanks!"

"Don't be too grateful. It's not full strength. I feel it's best to leave a little reminder of your first hangover, otherwise there's no incentive not to get drunk every chance you get," Mrs. Weasley said. She gave him a motherly smile before returning to her cooking. Thuds on the staircase informed them that others had awoken, and soon Charlie, Ron and Hermione all entered the kitchen.

"Morning Harry," Charlie said, "Did you get your hangover potion yet?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "your mum had one ready for me."

"Well, she's had plenty of practice with her other kids. Though you were pretty funny last night!"

Harry winced while a slightly pale Ron sniggered at him. Hermione hit his arm in reproach. "You're one to talk, Ronald, considering what you were getting up to." Charlie immediately picked up on Hermione's comment and gave her an inquisitive look. "Let's just say that it's a good thing you can't propose to portraits with the voice of a banshee," Hermione said, grinning.

"You mean Mrs. Black? And Ron was..." Harry left the sentence unfinished and began to snicker behind his hand.

"Oh real funny, yeah laugh it up. Obviously I was Imperiused, or something.." Ron tried to defend himself while his face turned a great shade of strawberry.

"And you think a crush on Snape is disgusting!" Harry burst out in between snickers. Charlie and Hermione looked at Harry horrified.

"Harry," Charlie began, "you don't mean Professor Snape do you?" Harry looked at Charlie, and burst into even more laughter, which had Hermione joining in soon after. Realizing, or hoping, that this was indeed some sort of inside joke, Charlie shook his head in amusement at the trio, before moving off to help his mother. While the two Weasley adults finished up breakfast and began serving, Neville entered the room quietly and took a seat next to Hermione. Beaming at the group, he relaxed into the company of his friends.

"Breakfast smells really good, Mrs. Weasley," he said enthusiastically.

"Oh, it's nothing dear, really, just a few eggs and bacon," she replied, "Ah, Augusta! I'm so glad you decided to stay for Breakfast."

Mrs. Longbottom entered the room with a polite smile, set her green handbag on the surface of a nearby cabinet and glided over to the other side of the table to take a seat next to her grandson. "I could hardly not after smelling it from my quarters, Molly. Have you been enjoying yourself here Neville?" Mrs. Longbottom looked expectantly at her grandson, who responded quickly.

"Yeah, Gran, it's really cool... and we've been learning stuff as well," he added, hoping that his grandmother wouldn't think that spending the holidays away was frivolous.

"Of course you have, with old Alastor running you all ragged. Though I hear you all kept a 'study group' going throughout last year," she addressed to the whole group, giving a knowing look and smirk to Harry. Harry seemed to have no idea how to respond, and simply sat there, smiling at Mrs. Longbottom quite stupidly, before Hermione intervened.

"We felt, as a group, that we should be prepared for anything. In our OWLs," she added quickly. Mrs. Longbottom simply smiled at the group as she accepted a cup of tea from Charlie. As Molly began to serve breakfast, Remus and Tonks entered the kitchen.

"Morning Molly," Remus said with a smile, "Arthur at work already?"

"Yes," Molly replied with pursed lips, "something to do with a Muggle chess set attacking its owner after a checkmate." Ron snickered for a second, but quickly stifled it. Mrs. Weasley wasn't fooled. "Oh yes, absolutely hilarious! People don't have better things to do than Muggle-bait in this day and age - Oh!" Molly was cut off by the arrival of an owl zooming past her from an open window, holding the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. It flew straight into Remus and dropped the paper into his lap, which he calmly unfolded and looked at the front page. As he read, his face drained of colour, and he put the paper down with a whisper. "Oh, Merlin."

Hermione snatched the paper from the table and began to read aloud.

_"BEAUXBATONS ATTACKED - SCHOOL NOT SAFE_

_Late last night Beauxbatons Academy of Magic located near Marseilles, France, was targeted by Death Eaters in what appeared to be a clear terrorist attack, as no person or object was specifically targeted. Beauxbatons is one of the 'Big Three' magical schools in Europe, the other two comprising Durmstrang Institute and Britain's own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Witnesses near the school described men, dressed in what they could see as black robes and white masks, entering the castle as spells and explosions were suddenly seen. As the attack occurred during the summer holidays, no students were put in any harms way, however four members of staff who were residing in the palatial ice structure were killed attempting to defend it. After considerable damage was done (see Column, page 4, for more information on the damage caused to the structure and grounds) the Dark Mark was released into the air above the sky. The Ministry of Magic has sent Obliviators and Aurors to assist the French authorities in cleaning up the site, as well as hoping to track those responsible. Headmistress Olympe Maxim, who was injured but is believed to be recovering well, described the attack as "a horrendous act of violence. This cowardly act shall not go unpunished, and the staff of Beaxbatons will not relent until those responsible are brought to swift justice." _

_The Headmistress, a woman of grand stature, also reassured parents that the school would be completely safe for students to return. However, concerned parents were unsure. Jean Frasson, whose thirteen year old son currently attends Beauxbatons, says that his son will not be returning for the next school year. "It is awful," he exclaimed, "zat our students could be put in danger for seemply wishing to study! My son will be 'ome-schooled." A spokesperson for the school's board of governors indicated to us that the school may not re-open in the event that the governors were unsatisfied with security at the school." In an official statement, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts extended an invitation for any staff and student of Beaxbatons to attend Hogwarts for the next year while Beauxbatons is rebuilt. No statement has been released, or is expected, from Durmstrang._

_See Editorial: 'Are our children safe at school?'"_

Ron was the first to speak after Hermione had finished. "Blimey, do you really think they'll come to Hogwarts?" Hermione looked at him and sighed sadly.

"Some will. I doubt many will though." Hermione began flipping through the pages of the newspaper to find any more details. Mrs. Longbottom took a thoughtful sip of tea.

"The French are very proud of their school. Coming to Hogwarts would be the height of shame for them. Rotten frogs," Mrs. Longbottom added under her breath. Ron suddenly perked up and looked at Harry.

"Hey, do you think Fleur will come? That'd be - OW!" Ron was cut off mid sentence as Hermione hit him across the head with the newspaper. "Sorry, but she's a Veela! No-one can resist her."

"I managed it alright," Harry interjected. Ron looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Neville jumped in to try and save face.

"I guess I didn't either, Ron. Maybe she only turns the charm on around people she likes..." Neville trailed off, while Ron's face lit up yet again.

"You think so? That'd mean she'd like me, right? Ouch, Hermione," Ron jumped from his seat as he was attacked yet again by a rolled up Prophet.

"No, Ronald, it's constant. I just don't think that Harry would've been affected because of.. you know!" Hermione wiggled her eyebrows towards Harry while a clueless Ron attempted to decipher what she meant.

"What are you on about 'Mione.. oh. Right. Yeah," Ron continued, trailing off. "But hang on!" he said, "if Fleur didn't affect Harry because of that, then why was Neville unaffected too, huh?" Ron looked at Neville with blank confusion, while Hermione gave him a most Molly Weasley like glare.

"Honestly Ronald, sometimes I think your head is as solid as a kettle!" Neville turned slightly red as Harry slowly examined him after his admission about Fleur not affecting him. Neville shrank away slightly under the gaze, something which didn't go unnoticed by his Grandmother.

"Right, shall we dig in then?" Mrs. Longbottom said, trying to change the topic entirely to save her grandson's embarrassment. They all ate quietly, still digesting the news about Beauxbatons. Ginny came down later, and her bright demeanour brightened the mood among the breakfast crowd.

"We need to head back to Diagon Alley today and pick up your school books and equipment. I'll be waiting for you in the living room. Thanks for a wonderful breakfast, Molly." Remus got up and made his way towards the door. Mrs. Weasley began fussing around the children once he had left.

"Alright everybody, finish up your breakfast then go and get dressed," she instructed. Ginny rolled her eyes and kept eating her food while the other four left their table settings and ventured upstairs. Mrs. Longbottom continued sipping on her second cup of tea and relaxed for a moment, rather enjoying the change in routine.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Remus and Tonks, along with Neville, Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione, were strolling through Diagon Alley having arrived at the Leaky Cauldron during its quietest time of the day. Remus scanned the street with his eyes and, spotting that Flemish and Blotts was closest, steered the group in direction of the book store.

"Alright, everyone, I hope you have your book lists. They should be in your course information pamphlets, oh come on Ron, we can go and visit them after," Remus sighed, as Ron spotted the sign for_ 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' _a few shops down from where they were. An eerie purple glow seemed to be emitting from the twins' window and it seemed to have enthralled Ron. Reluctantly, Ron tore his gaze away and traipsed after the group entering Flourish and Blotts.

Harry took a good look around inside. He hadn't really spent much time in the book store before, and noticed for the first time that the shelves of books seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see; far beyond where the boundaries of the shop appeared to stand from the outside. He noticed Hermione walking to a podium that stood in the centre of the shop's entrance way and picked up a piece of parchment. Tapping the parchment with her finger, lines danced across it forming a map of the store. She looked up and around, and noticed Harry standing looking at her curiously. She offered a sheepish smile and walked over to Harry with a second piece of parchment in his hands.

"This place is awfully big, isn't it? Just tap the parchment and say what you want to find. The parchment will give you directions," she finished, as she handed in the parchment. "Just don't get too lost. The school books are right at the front here, there are some awfully interesting additions for the NEWT courses and," Hermione trailed off her sentence, noticing that Harry wasn't actually paying attention to her but had resumed looking around the store. Hermione smiled indulgently at him before moving off to join Ginny in looking for her OWL textbooks.

Ron walked past, looking at his list of required books and muttering quietly to himself. Harry leaned over towards him, "Hey, Ron, you remember that book you got me for my birthday?"

"Huh, wah?" Ron looked up from his reverie, and looked at Harry blankly for a moment before digesting the question. "Oh, yeah, what about it?"

"Where did you get it from?" Harry asked.

"From here. Well, I got a catalogue. They've got some sort of 'lifestyle' section or something. Don't suppose you've seen '_A Treatise on Charms for the Modern World_' anywhere?"

"Don't know mate, better ask Hermione. She's probably memorised the whole section by now," Harry replied, with a grin. Ron gave a small laugh in return, and set off to find the bushy-haired girl amongst the stacks.

Alone for a few moments, Harry tapped the parchment Hermione had given him and said aloud "Lifestyle section." Instantly a map was drawn, complete with flashing arrows and stick figures, showing him where to go. Harry set off in the direction of the arrow to see what other interesting reads he might find. As he walked through the sections he saw categories and sections that were completely new to him, including a whole four stacks of shelves devoted to examining Muggle life and culture across Britain and the World, several rows of books related to the identification and treatment of Spattergroit, and as he continued browsing the stacks he found his own name among the section labelled "Bibliographies: G-K." Picking up the first book he saw, his eyes widened as he read the title.

_"Potter and the Pyramids: Conspiracies that surround the Boy-Who-Lived."_

Wondering how on earth pyramids were possibly related to him, he opened the book and began to read the first page he came to.

_".. be helped by leprechauns. Of course it is well documented that Gilderoy Lockhart, a man of well-documented philanthropy and a strange connection to the Canadian Yetis, was excited to be working alongside Harry Potter when he took the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts (for more on this cursed position, see the author's concurrently published work, "Dumbledore and the Downfall of Hogwarts, where we discuss his pact with the Harpies to assassinate each DADA teacher by the end of the school year) and felt great affection for the boy. However, sources close to both Lockhart and Mr Potter have described how jealous Mr. Potter was of Gilderoy Lockhart's fame and the wizarding world's adoration of him. 'Potter thought that he was the only saviour of the Wizarding World, but when it was clear that Lockhart was more beloved, he was furious.' It is the authors contention that Lockhart's sudden mental illness was the direct result of Harry Potter wanting him out of the way. In fact, considering Lockhart's recent ravings about a giant snake, we are convinced that Harry Potter (who we have shown to have some suspicious connections to the Selwyn family of Parseltongues) used his Dark powers to summon giant snakes that addled Lockhart's mind."_

Trying to stifle a laugh, Harry put the book back and marveled at how much nonsense people could come up with. He resumed his search for the Lifestyle section and soon came upon it. Harry looked down at his map, and saw that the section stretched out for what looked like a quarter of a mile. Swearing to himself, he began walking the long section looking for the book Ron had bought him, hoping that it would be in a section that would have other interesting books. As Harry passed a section devoted to "Self-Help Transfiguration," he noticed Neville reading a book from one of the nearby shelves.

"Hi Nev!" Harry said as he approached. Neville slammed the book he was reading shut, and turned around to face Harry.

"Oh, heya Harry.. what are you doing down here?"

"I thought I'd check out some of the other parts of Flourish's, there's some interesting stuff back here. Did you know I had snake leprechauns drive Lockhart mad?"

"Huh?" Neville grunted, obviously confused.

"Never mind. Just a conspiracy book about me. What've you got there?"

"Oh, er," Neville stammered, "nothing really. Just a book. About stuff."

"Books usually are, Nev," Harry joked.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Neville said. He put the book, which had a bright fuchsia binder, back on the shelf. "You got your textbooks yet?" Harry made a face and Neville nodded knowingly.

"There's so many of 'em I haven't even tried looking for them yet. I'll get em when we get on back. Have you got yours?"

"Yeah," Neville replied, "but there's still a couple more I need from the Herbology section. I'd better go and get them now." Neville squeezed past Harry with the small space they had and flashed him a nervous smile, before tapping his parchment and asking for Herbology.

With Neville gone, Harry took the chance to look at the section Neville was browsing previously. Sure enough, the book Ron had bought him was there, along with _"The Gay Guy's Guide to Enchanted Charms and Potions,"_ _"Dating: Who Transfigures a Chair for Who when you're both Gentlemen?_," and "_When a Witch Commits to a Witch in a Week._" Harry noticed a shopping basket stack near him and picked up a free basket, and piled in a couple of books for later reading when he got home. Then, curious, he pulled out the fuchsia-spined book Neville had been reading. Turning it over, the cover read "_Getting the One you Want_." Expecting clandestine recipes for love potions and Imperius like lust spells, he was surprised to find that the book had very helpful advice on how to tell someone you fancied that you, indeed, fancied them.

_"Spending Time With Him_

_Gay wizarding courtship is in some ways easier than it is for heterosexual couples as there is no translation of signals required. When two men date, they usually have a common basis to work from. As Muggles put it, men are from Mars, women are from Venus. Why Muggles believe that is ridiculous, as obviously both are from Earth. However if you take the analogy far enough, it makes sense. Men both speak Martian, and women both speak Venetian. No translation required. That said, it's sometimes not best to simply blurt out in your best Martian "I want to date you." A relationship should be built up first. Spend friendship time with the person you like before making a move. Talking to them, smiling and looking into their eyes is a good start to both show that you like the person as a friend, and if your love isn't a complete idiot he may begin to pick up on the other, non verbal signals you're giving him. Offering to help with a project or hobby is a great way to spend time together while having a purpose, and can reduce anxiety or tension between you. Then, once the relationship is established, try asking him out to dinner. Or on a walk. If a relationship between you is going to work, he'll figure out what that means.."_

As the book continued, Harry wondered whether Neville was planning on trying this out on someone. Determined to study further, Harry placed the book into his basket with his other intended purchases, and continued browsing the shelves that had so suddenly awakened his interest in books.

* * *

By the time Harry finished browsing the lifestyle section forty-five minutes had passed. As he hurried back to the front of the shop, he noticed everyone gathered waiting for his arrival. Ginny was the last person in line at the check out. Harry rushed over to the group with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry guys, I got caught up over there," Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Did you get your school books?" she asked.

"My school books. School books, crap," he exclaimed, when suddenly Hermione thrust another basket into his hands.

"There. I figured you wouldn't get them, so I picked them up for you. Potions, DADA and Magical Warding, Transfiguration and Charms. Now hurry up and get in line, we're running late," she admonished, but with an affectionate tone to her voice.

"Thanks 'Mione!" Harry ran over to the check out. Once he was finished paying for his purchases, the group left with a promise from Remus that they'd visit Fred and George's shop before anything else.

* * *

The first thing Neville noticed was that the purple glow emanating from the shop window seemed to be emanating from everything inside the shop. It was extraordinarily distracting, and Neville had a hard time focusing on anything. He squinted his eyes and tried to focus on some Skiving Snackboxes he saw on the nearest shelf. Harry, noticing that Neville was slightly dizzy, walked over to him and placed his hand on Neville's back.

"You alright, Nev?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry," Neville lied, but enjoying the warmth from Harry's hand which ended all too soon as Fred or George bounded out from the back!

"Welcome, welcome everyone! My brother's in the back working on some new stuff right now, so I have magnanimously offered to show you all around! Ginny, stay out of there, grownups only," the twin warned as Ginny approached a red velvet curtain she had spotted near the side of the store.

Remus walked over to the window of the shop, and looked out at Diagon Alley. Looking up, he saw dark clouds gathering above and could feel the moisture in the air trying to coalesce. Tonks noticed Remus standing on his own and walked over.

"Everything hunky dory ol' chappy?" Tonks asked, cheerfully. Remus gave her a quick glance and a small smile which didn't reach his brown eyes, then returned to staring at the clouds. Tonks, feeling the silence returning, piped up again. "Looks like rain. Maybe the twins sell umbrellas... on second thought!" Tonks giggled at her own joke, and then abruptly stopped when Remus spoke.

"It's cold."

Tonks simply looked at him. "That's what happens in Blighty, Remus, it gets cold."

"But not in the middle of summer. Even with the rain, it should be warm at the start of August." Remus continued looking at the sky, as rain started to fall from the clouds onto the streets below. People walking around dashed for cover underneath shop awnings as they all began unshrinking or transfiguring umbrellas to keep on walking.

"Well, it's just a bit of freak weather. Right?" Tonks looked at Remus expectantly. He looked at her warily, and returned his gaze to the heavens.

"I don't think so Tonks, not this time."

--

Ron was busy examining some of the new "Sbwriel Cymraeg" line which the twins said were selling quite well, as Hermione came over to join him.

"You know, I never really thought the twins paid much attention at school, but some of this is really advanced magic," she said, in awe of some of the products. "Like that hangman toy - the animation charms alone are really complex!"

Ron looked her and smiled, "Yeah," he said, "the twins know what they're doing. Soon they'll be more successful than the rest of the family put together." Ron couldn't help some of the bitterness in his voice as his smile slowly faded. He didn't really begrudge the twins their success, but was frustrated that his family continued to be poor.

"I'm sure you'll be successful too when you get out of school Ron."

"That's just the thing. I dunno what I even wanna do after Hogwarts. I don't have the grades for the Auror programme, I'm not exactly good at much. Probably just get a dead-end Ministry job like Dad."

Hermione looked at him sadly, "I know how you feel Ron. But you'll figure it out. I'm sure you will."

Ron looked up at her and said nothing for a moment before continuing, "Yeah, you're right. Come on, Remus owes us all ice cream."

--

"Alright, Harry, take a look around you. Welcome to WWW's back end. Well, not that sort of back end."

Fred had managed to steer Harry into the back of the shop, where he saw all sorts of devices and creations being invented and tested right in front of him. "It's pretty incredible!"

"Yeah, some of this stuff we're giving to the Order. Like this," Fred handed Harry an amulet. "Won't stop the killing curse, but simple curses should be blocked or slowed down. We made it as a bit of a joke really, get someone to cast a spell on you and laugh as it doesn't work, but then Dumbledore saw it and decided to buy up a bunch!"

"Wow," Harry said, "that's cool. Thanks!" Fred beamed at him.

"Here's a catalogue of our more serious stuff. We're still developing stuff though. But when you get to school, look through it, see if there's anything that you think you'll need to protect you from Death Eaters, or Snape, and we'll send it over for you."

Harry looked up at Fred and returned his smile, the happiness of the twins being infectious. He was surprised to see Dumbledore walking in behind Fred. "Professor!" he said. Fred turned around quickly and looked at the old man with reverence.

"Ah, hello Harry, Fred. I was just talking to your brother, Fred, about smuggling your Wheezes into the castle," Dumbledore said, with a small twinkle in his eye, "seeing as how Mr. Filch has completely banned any of your products from the school."

"Oh, no, Professor, we wouldn't dream of trying to smuggle banned goods into the school," Fred began in an obvious lie. Dumbledore held up his hand and Fred stopped talking instantly.

"Now, far be it from me to dispute the authority of the school caretaker. He is, of course, welcome to ban whatever products he feels appropriate. However, I am certain that not all of the mail need be searched." Fred gaped at the Headmaster, unable to say anything. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye grew larger. "Now, of course, any product that would do harm to students or staff, or would irreversibly damage property cannot be ignored, nor anything that is age-inappropriate for a school. However, a small blind eye may be turned in certain cases. Skiving Snackboxes, for instance."

"That's very.. interesting of you, Sir," Fred said. Dumbledore gave a small chuckle.

"My dear boy, we are at war. But even in war, children still need laughter. Now if you will excuse me, I must pay a visit to Fortescues, I hear that they have a new flavour of ice cream in I'm desperate to try. Good day to you both. Harry, I will talk to you soon, I am sure." With a smile, Dumbledore walked straight past the two and out of the shop. Fred simply gaped for a moment before shouting out to the furthest part of the back room.

"Hey, George!"

"Yeah?" George's voice echoed back towards them.

"Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, he's mental!"

* * *

By the time everyone had left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, picked up their apothecary ingredients and other equipment their lists demanded and arrived at Fortescues, the rain was pounding heavily onto the cobbled Alley. Underneath the canopy of the ice cream shop, however, everyone was toasty warm and looking forward to their ice cream. Remus presented them all with a cone and they began to dig in.

"I hope everyone's enjoyed themselves today," Remus said. He received simply nods in return, everyone being too busy with their ice cream. "Fantastic! Right, Harry, we'd better go to your Uncle and Aunt's house later to let them know you'll be staying with us for a bit longer." Harry gulped down part of his icecream before responding.

"They probably haven't even noticed that I'm gone."

"Be that as it may," Remus said in a tone that brokered no argument, "they are your guardians and we have to tell them. It'll only take a few minutes. Right, the rest of you, off to Grimmauld Place!" Ron had already finished his ice cream and was holding his head as they ran across the rain to Diagon Alley's floo connection.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked as they waited for their turn at the floo gate.

"Brain freeze," Ron replied, looking like he was about to be sick.

"That's what you get for being a greedy pig," Ginny retorted. Ron stuck his tongue out at her, unable to come up with a witty response of his own. Harry, Hermione and Neville simply laughed at the siblings as their turn to use the floo came. Quickly, they left the alley to continue being soaked in a rain that seemed to Remus to be far more unnatural than a normal storm. Remus was the last to enter the floo and turned around for a last look at the sky before heading into the fire place. Just as he threw down his floo powder, he noticed an arc of lightning fill the sky with white, but had little time to observe as the green fire claimed him back to Order Headquarters.

* * *

Later that night the heavy rain and lightning continued. Charlie wrapped up warm and covered in Impervious charms and headed out to the Fellytone club he had visited the other night. Once inside, he scoped the room. Few people were in tonight; the music was on low and he could hear the clink of glass as bar staff diligently worked despite the few patrons. At the corner of the bar, he spotted James Waterbucket from the other night and walked over.

"Trying to pick up guys, are we?" Charlie said cheekily, as he plopped down next to James. James smiled deeply and looked directly into Charlie's eyes.

"Actually I've been sitting here every night since we met hoping you'd come back. I'm glad you did."

"I had no other way to contact you, and an owl post seemed silly to ask someone on a date." James' eyebrows shot up slightly at the mention of a date.

"Well, I'm here now." Charlie looked James over for a moment before ordering a drink.

"I haven't decided to ask you out yet," Charlie retorted. James looked crestfallen for a moment before he recovered.

"Can I help you decide?" James asked, flirting. Charlie looked directly at James.

"You can tell me why you were so interested when I mentioned Harry Potter." James sighed and looked at his drink.

"I guess you wouldn't believe that I'm just a huge fan," he started. Charlie looked on, unwavering. James rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt down slightly from his neck, revealing a Phoenix shaped medallion that belonged only to Order members. Charlie looked at it surprised, and with his wand, checked briefly that it was authentic.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Charlie said. James snorted and returned to his drink.

"I only realised you were a Weasley when your mother came by to get you. I don't run around shouting 'Hey I'm an Order member!' to people. It's an easy way to make yourself a target."

"I've never seen you at meetings, though," Charlie said.

"I get reports from Tonks after the meetings. I try not to travel to HQ if I can, avoids suspicion. But I set up Harry's floo connection at his Uncle's house. That's why I was interested. I guess he isn't using it since he's staying at headquarters now."

"No," Charlie said, "and I'm sorry, I just - you've gotta be careful these days, right?" Charlie offered James a cheeky grin. It looked like James might not return the friendly gesture, but he did.

"It's OK. So, have you made up your mind yet?"

"Can I buy you a drink, Mr. Waterbucket?" Charlie responded. James grinned, and touched Charlie's shoulder.

"I think that'd be just fine, Mr. Weasley," James said, leaving his hand on Charlie's shoulder, as the two settled in for what could be an interesting night.

hr /

Mafalda Hopkirk hated working overtime. Pay at time and a half was an incentive, sure, but overtime usually meant something was going wrong. And according to Bode and Croaker, something had indeed gone wrong. Ms. Hopkirk was now standing once again in the last place she wanted to be, the Hall of Prophecy, and was once again staring at the prophecy that she had picked up only that morning. The clouds within had gone dark, and the crystal glowed with a dark blood red, indicating that the prophecy had been fulfilled.

"Already?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. Croaker simply shrugged his shoulders at her, while Bode began reading from a piece of paper.

"Beauxbatons is gonna be closed for this year, so say the governors of the school, and then we had that freak thunderstorm over London earlier today. They both fit."

"But what's the point of it? Beauxbatons closed, a bit of rain, so what?" As Mafalda said those words, a sharp wind blew through the Hall of Prophecy, and began to coalesce to form a new crystal, sitting right next to the blood red one from earlier. She stared at it, noting the bright blue colour and swirling clouds inside. Quickly she looked for a name against the prophecy, but couldn't see one.

"Well. I guess that first one was just the start then." She reached out to grab the new one. Bode and Croaker stiffened up, but made no move to stop her. Just as her hand was about to close around the orb, Mafalda hesitated, and pulled her hand back. Quickly, she turned to the two Unspeakables. "I think perhaps we should wait on listening to it. Call the Minister, I think he should know about this. And see if we can find a Seer - a real one! - to come and help us with this. Strictest confidentiality, of course." The two Unspeakables nodded, and left the hall quickly to carry out their work. Mafalda quickly left also, in the other direction, towards the lift. As the doors to the magical elevator opened, and a female voice intoned "Level Nine, Department of Mysteries," she briskly strode inside and pressed the button to the Atrium. As she arrived, and entered a fire place next to the fountain headed for home, she shivered in recounting the days events. But she took some comfort in the fact that this was such a strange situation, someone else would take over case management, leaving Mafalda free to do anything else other than working overtime.

* * *

_So after 4 years! Have I lost the touch? Did I ever have it? What do you think of the developments? Was anything boring? Was it slow in places? Did it have excitement and good dialogue, or was it a dud? Please let me know. Reviews will keep my writing spirit alive, both positive and constructively negative. _

_Thanks to the reviewer from the other day who asked me to restart this story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. _


	7. Snakes versus snakes

_Been a while again, it's shorter than the last, but I just needed to get this up and done. Review, thoughts, let me know what you think of the direction I'm taking it. This is Blaise's first introduction into the story. _

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Weeks passed by without much incident. The Aurors kept to their promise of drilling the Hogwarts students until they were satisfied they could take on a stampeding horde of Death Eaters and dark creatures. It was apparent to Neville that evidently the Aurors weren't satisfied by a long shot, since the drills didn't stop. Although, with a small smirk, Neville congratulated himself silently on Confunding Dedalus Diggle to act as their bodyguard against the other Aurors. Hermione had beamed at him with pride before being hit by a Jelly-Legs curse. The lesson of that day was to admire each other's spell work once the fight was over.

It was the weekend before school was due to start. The young Gryffindors settled down for a late breakfast after their most grueling drill so far, which Mrs. Weasley dutifully prepared all the while muttering about the appropriateness of hexing children. Hermione sat stirring a cup of tea, unusually quiet. Neville had noticed and was wondering how best to approach the subject when Ron turned to her with a concerned expression and beat him to it. "You alright, Herm?"

Hermione looked up from her cup of tea, almost started. Most everyone else around the table also looked up, surprised that Ron had managed a thoughtful observation of his girlfriend, or whatever they were calling themselves. Hermione blinked for a second before responding. "Oh yes, fine Ron, I was just thinking..." she trailed off and directed her gaze at Harry, who slowly stopped eating and began to shrink slightly under the glare that was coming his way.

"Hermione?" Harry asked warily. When no response came, he wondered whether he needed to be making a break for the door, when suddenly Hermione started up again.

"I've been thinking," Hermione started, and broke off yet again. Ginny scoffed into her toast.

"Your brain never switches off, Herm." Hermione gave no indication that she had heard Ginny's comment, while Ron glared at her to be quiet.

"The DA. I think we should keep going with it this year. More than that, actually. We should pass on what the Order's been teaching us." Ron was again the first to respond, before Harry had even a chance to give his own opinion.

"That's a great idea! We can have drills, and stuff, like we've had here, and people can defend themselves!"

"But," Ginny interrupted, "the whole reason for the DA is gone. Umbridge is history, and we should get a decent Defense teacher now."

"But," Ron said, "Defense teachers won't be teaching all the stuff we've learned here." He sat back smugly, as Ginny was about to launch into a new argument, Hermione interrupted.

"That's not all. I also think," Hermione started before halting, and taking a deep breath, looking into the faces of her friends before continuing, "I think that we should work hard to get some of Slytherin involved."

A stunned silence greeted her words. Harry bore the same expression he'd had since Hermione had started, one of a deer caught firmly in the path of oncoming truck headlamps. Ron and Ginny seemed simply stunned into silence, while Neville looked at her thoughtfully. Mrs. Weasley, noticing the tension, quickly came towards the table armed with comfort and bacon.

"I think that's a very nice thought, dear," she said as she started doling out seconds, "but you want to be wary of how many people know Auror-level dueling techniques."

"What mum's trying to say, _Herm_," Ron said with a slight sneer, "is that we can't be teaching the Death Eaters what we know! We might as well open ruddy gates and let You-Know-Who teach Defense this year! Ow, mum!" Ron rubbed his head as he was caught firmly with a gentle tap across the head from his mother.

"Don't be flippant, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley moved away back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the rest of the family. Hermione pressed on.

"I know we'd have to be careful. I think we should go through a list of Slytherins and see if anyone could possibly be trusted. Then approach them, and build up a relationship. Not like that, Ron!" Hermione gave Ron a withering glare as he spat his orange juice. "Besides. I find it hard to believe that every Slytherin is on V-Vol-.. You-know-who's side," she paused, embarrassed at herself for not using his full name, "just because they're a Slytherin! Wormtail was a Gryffindor. And I'll bet there's a Death Eater spy-child in Ravenclaw."

All heads at the table whipped up to look at her. Hermione's expression was the same, one of deep, consternate thought. The others varied in shock and horror, to complete disbelief. Ginny spoke up first. "And why Ravenclaw?" Hermione sighed, and ran a hand through her frizzy hair before turning to Harry with an apologetic expression.

"Now, Harry, no offense to you or anything -"

"That means I'll probably be really offended now," Harry cut her off sardonically. Feeble laughs came from the group and Hermione pressed on.

"But think about it. If I'm a Ravenclaw, then I'm going to think logically. And I'll only have public information to guide my decision. So, I can weigh the odds of an incredibly powerful, feared and malevolent Dark wizard like You-Know-Who, being defeated by a teenager who barely knows anything about the Wizarding world because of his upbringing, and spends far too much time injured in the infirmary for his own good. Now," Hermione kept going despite the angry looks the Weasleys and Neville were starting to give, "you _could_ conclude that the Headmaster is helping Harry, and that You-Know-Who has always been afraid of him. Or, you could conclude that it wouldn't be enough. I'm just saying that this is how some people may look at the situation."

Ron started up, his face becoming an angry shade of purple. "You can't seriously think that?" Hermione scoffed at him.

"Of course I don't, Ron. But that's because I'm here, in the middle of it. I'm talking from the point of view of the regular person." Just as Ron was about to interject, Harry looked up from the table top he'd been staring at, and spoke quietly.

"She's right. The only way to stop that line of thinking is to convince everyone else that we can win, yeah? And part of that means not trusting or mistrusting based on House membership alone." Hermione beamed at him. Harry went back to looking at the table in thought. Ron deflated in the chair, his drive to argue the point gone.

"I still don't trust the ruddy snakes," Ron grumbled. Hermione leaned a hand over to rub his shoulder comfortingly.

"And we shouldn't until they earn it. But we have to start figuring out who to approach." Harry took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew the day would be long, and arduous.

* * *

Blaise Zabini sat quietly at the mahogany bureau in his room. Feather quill in hand, he contemplated the charms homework in front of him with an attentive eye. Behind that lay stacks of more paper; some homework, some of it newspapers, and some merely to pass the time over the summer. The expansive house and gardens are nice, to be sure, but even open grounds can seem claustrophobic when you never leave. Unlike most other students, Blaise made no trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies - his uncle believed that the Zabinis should consort only with those of 'appropriate station.' And that, given the current climate (as his father euphemistically said) the Zabinis should concern themselves more with matters at home, than directly in the public eye. What his uncle meant was that You-Know-Who could call on him at any time, and he didn't want to miss the summons. Blaise snorted to himself, the mockery of his father's desperation to please hiding his fear for the future even from his own conscious thought. The sound of a house elf's pop pulled Blaise from his musings.

"Master Blaise's presence is requested in the entrance hallway to greet guests of the house!" The elf looked up with almost fearful eyes, as if waiting for inevitable reprimand. Blaise sighed and said nothing, silently pushing himself away from his work and walking slowly downstairs.

As Blaise descended he made out the forms of the Avery family having their coats taken by another elf, with worn smiles that didn't quite reach the eyes. Blaise took a moment to groan silently to himself before straightening himself and plastering a pleasant smile of his own onto his face.

"Blaise, my boy! You remember Mr. and Mrs. Avery, of course." Blaise's uncle Gennaro was full of bluster at having guests in his home. Technically, the home of Blaise's father, but since his, and his subsequent step-father's untimely deaths, his uncle had taken the mantle of head of the family. And managed to ensure that the deaths of these men were always recorded as accidental. Something he made sure his mother never forgot. Blaise descended fully down the steps and into the Avery's view.

"Of course. Sir, madam. A pleasure to welcome you to our home once again." Blaise made a short, but formal bow before the couple. They nodded in appreciation.

"Such a lovely home it is. And tell me, young Blaise, your studies go well?" Gennaro looked over Mr. Avery's shoulder at Blaise, with an unnatural grin and an encouraging expression. Blaise resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, sir. One E at OWL level, the rest were Outstandings." Avery nodded with approval.

"A talented boy. Soon you will put those talents to good and proper use, as is the duty of all pureblood in our society!" Avery's slimy hand patted firmly on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise withheld a shudder.

"Blaise," Gennaro started, "Go fetch your mother, and tell her that we will dine in the banquet hall." Blaise nodded, turned once again and bowed to the Averys, and walked away to the smoke room where his mother spent her afternoons. He heard his uncle's voice slowly fade into the background as he walked. "Renata keeps to herself normally, but I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have you here!"

Entering the smoke room the air was thick with incense and flavoured tobacco. Blaise breathed deeply, allowing the scent to fill his lungs, and searched out his mother in the haze. She often obscured herself from vision in here, Blaise suspected on purpose. "Mother?" he called.

"Yes, Blaise?" Renata Zabini's voice floated from about the middle of the room. It was quiet and soft, layered with sad tones, as if caught in continual grief.

"Uncle Gennaro wanted me to inform you that the Averys have arrived for dinner." An unladylike snort came from where the voice had been. "He also wishes for you to serve dinner, in the main dining hall."

"But of course," his mother's voice continued in a drawl, "nothing less for the emissaries of the Dark Lord." Blaise stayed silent. The haze began to clear, and Blaise could make out his mother's face sitting on a red velvet armchair, alone in an island of fog. She turned her dark eyes to him. "Have they said anything… of note?"

"They asked about my studies. Suggested that my 'talents' will be put to good and proper use. As all good pureblood do." Blaise betrayed no emotion in his voice. His mother looked away.

"Gennaro," the name was said with scorn, "would have nothing less for you."

"And you, Mother?" Blaise asked with trepidation. The tension in the room thick, as it was every time this subject came up. His mother laughed, an unhappy sound.

"You know me better than that, Blaise. Come, let us not keep our… _guests_, waiting." She stood, and walked out of the fog and past Blaise, a hand reaching out to grip his shoulder in protection and love as they began to move together, their facial masks in check, ready to greet the poison that made itself comfortable in their home.

* * *

"A wonderful spread, Gennaro!" Mark Avery was smoothing the crumbs of food from his dinner jacket obnoxiously onto the Zabini's floor, the plates of food in front of him bare save small bits of gristle and bone. Greasy thin hands grabbed a golden goblet of wine, and sipped delicately. Rachelle Avery looked over to Renata, who had kept her eyes fixed to her plate, and her mouth shut throughout the dinner. "Your son is turning out well," she began, "you must be so proud." Renata looked up with a smile of sincerity and blank, uncaring eyes.

"Blaise would have made his father proud." Mark Avery looked Blaise over, and pursed his lips before looking directly back to Gennaro.

"Gennaro, of course you are aware of the, ah, _latest developments_ in the world at large." Gennaro's eyes widened, and he hastened to nod in assent. "I would be curious," he continued, "to hear your thoughts on the subject as the head of household." Gennaro looked between Renata and Mark for a moment.

"I, ah, well. I think you remember where I stood years ago. Nothing has changed…" Gennaro trailed off, looking almost lost. Mark smiled broadly, his hands stretching in a gesture of acceptance.

"I'm pleased to hear that! And so will others that we both know." Mark looked at Gennaro meaningfully. Rachelle was studying Renata carefully, who was swirling tea in a small china mug.

"You've been awfully quiet, Ren. Don't you have any opinion?" Renata looked up almost lazily at Rachelle, still stirring the tea with her finger.

"My brother has always done what was best for the family. Isn't that right, Blaise?" Blaise looked up, by contrast to Renata, in complete surprise. Having so far managed to avoid making any mention of politics or Dark Lords throughout the entire course of the dinner, to have his mother address him directly on the topic was a shock, to say the least.

"Er - of course, mother. I trust my uncle completely." Mark and Gennaro both beamed, while Rachelle Avery continued to look studiously at the other two Zabinis. Renata stood, finally, abandoning her tea untouched.

"You must excuse me, I am feeling so tired. Blaise, would you escort me to my sitting room?" WIthout waiting for response, Renata began to sweep away. Blaise stood, nodded politely to his guests, and followed at a brisk pace.

Once inside his mother's smoking room, Blaise shut the door behind them. "Mother, did you have to ask me that at dinner?" Renata sighed and sat down in her armchair, taking a cigarette from her pack and lighting it.

"Yes, Blaise, I did. You were being quiet and suspicious. 'Good purebloods' are meant to sing the praises of You-Know-Who and shower love on their emissaries." Blaise frowned.

"But - "

"None of that," Renata interrupted him with a stern expression. "You are a talented wizard. A perfect recruit for the new generation of Death Eaters. If it looks like you don't want to take that path, you will draw unwanted attention to us. Keep up appearances, always, or our lives are forfeit." Renata leaned over and took a small envelope from her end table. She handed it to Blaise, who looked at it curiously. "Give that to your headmaster. If anyone asks, I am concerned about your underachieving grades."

"My underachieving - " Blaise looked at his mother, both hurt and confused, before getting the point. He pocketed the letter, and turned to leave.

"Blaise," his mother called after him; Blaise stopped and turned to look at her. "Be safe this year." He nodded once, curtly, and left.

* * *

_I'm already working on the next part of this, so the next update shouldn't be that far away. Review, comment, etc. I know that the length of this one won't match up, but really, I had a bit of a hard time bridging between her and the start of the school year. Hopefully I shall get back up to snuff soon. And thanks for the positive reviews on the last chapter._


	8. Events Converge

_Yes, it's late again. I think I'm getting a bit better at writing though, ever so slowly. This piece will have shorter snippets - more coherent story will come as we start to focus on Hogwarts, which will be in the next chapter. This was bringing together a bunch of elements, including Blaise, and introducing some of Seamus' home life which isn't quite as rosy as he'd like to make people believe! _

_As always, rate and review! Thanks!_

* * *

"And I truly believe that, with the efforts we have made, the peace process in Northern Ireland will continue on its path to success which we've already demonstrated it is on." A well-dressed, breathless man spoke from the television nestled into the corner of the house. Ten feet away a couch sagged under the weight of its occupant.

"Ah, it's a load of shite, 't's what it t'es."

"Watch your tongue!" A strong Irish voice carried from the kitchen. Shawn turned in the direction of his wife.

"When the tele's spewing out the crap it is, I have every right to call it what it is in my own house, woman! It's shite!" Shawn's wife stalked into the room brandishing her spoon.

"Shawn Patrick Finnegan don't you take that tone with me, or by God I swear I'll - "

"Ye'll what! Confund me with a wooden spoon?" Shawn looked at her figure and began to crack up. His wife tutted and went back to the kitchen.

"One of these days, Finnegan."

"Aye, you've threatened to curse me for the past twenty years, Moira, never done it yet! 'Ere, why not curse those English-loving bastards up at Stormont?" His wife cackled humourlessly.

"And what'll you do when I'm thrown into Azkaban? Have yer forgotten what happened to the Wizarding Nationalists of Eire? Besides, who'd transfigure you beer when we're broke?" Shawn grumbled, and turned his attention back to the television. Down the stairs, Seamus Finnegan plodded, looking fed up. He picked at a loose strand on his jumper and kept his head down as he walked between Shawn and the TV, hoping not to be noticed. Shawn had other plans.

"Oi, lad! What's crawled up your arse then?" Seamus mumbled before throwing himself down on a stool in the kitchen. "Oi Seamus, I asked yer a question!"

"Leave him be, Shawn. He'll just be nervous about going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Shawn snorted in derision.

"Bet he can't wait to 'swan off to England' with all his English mates, can 'e? That the problem, Seamus? Missing yer English friends?" Shawn started to laugh. Seamus turned his head, his face flushed red.

"Not everything's about the English being terrible, Dad!"

"Oh, I see how it is!" Shawn had managed to climb his way out of the human-shaped rut in the sofa. "Don't appreciate the money your mam spends on your schooling, on keeping you fed when you're here? Or just want to be like your English mates in that English school?"

"It's in Scotland, Dad!"

"We raised you to be a good Irish lad, Seamus. Don't you forget that!" Shawn had advanced on Seamus, his voice booming. Seamus pushed forward defiantly.

"Look around you, Dad. No-one cares any more. The 'troubles' are almost gone, and its just warmongers like you keeping it bad for the rest of us! You think I like having to go through army checkpoints near the border? Does anyone? Let the past go, will yer!"

"Right! That's enough," Seamus' mother, Maggie, stepped in between them, notes in hand. "'Ere, Shawn, take this and head off down the pub. Keep yer noise out of trouble though! Don't want the landlord tellin' me you started a fight again." Shawn took the notes and looked angrily confused for a good couple seconds. Seamus felt himself being herded towards the fireplace which had begun to grow larger than the wall it sat against.

"Where are you goin' then?"

"Diagon Alley. Need to get a few things before school tomorrow." Shawn snorted accusingly.

"England! Right, yeah, give them our money. Goin' to that bloody English bank as well are your?" Seamus and his mother situated themselves in the fireplace.

"It's a goblin bank, Dad, I don't think they care about Irish independence one way or the other. DIAGON ALLEY!" In a flash of green light, they were gone. Shawn snorted, and picked up his own coat, mumbling about wizards and the English as he left the house.

* * *

Seamus and Moira arrived at the Leaky Cauldron unceremoniously, and stepped up to the bar. Moira sighed heavily, dropped her back on the floor and sat on the stool. Seamus sat right next to her.

"His runs his gob too much, mam." Seamus looked around; the pub was quiet today. A hag sat by the fireplace knitting what looked like a multi-armed scarf while an old man sat opposite, reading the paper and drinking from a glass that refilled itself with a 'ding.' Seamus' mother sighed and rolled her eyes at him, keeping her attention on Tom, attracting him over.

"Evenin', Moira, Master Seamus," Tom slithered out as he shuffled over towards them.

"Well, Tom. Give us a pint of O'Shafflan's, and the lad can have a shandy before it's off to school." Seamus groaned.

"Mam, I've had stronger than a shady!" Moira clipped him around the head.

"The only thing ye're 'llowed to drink at your age is a shandy, and be glad for it! And as for yer father.." Tom returned with the drinks, and Moira took a long glug of the stout, savouring it before continuing, "well, you wouldn't understand. Not your fault, mind, being stuck at Hogwarts all year round." Seamus took some of his own beer before looking at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You-Know-Who isn't the only threat to our lives, Seamus." Seamus looked down at his beer, confused.

"You don't mean the 'Troubles?' That's mainly muggles, we can hold out against any of that mam!" At this Moira turned to face him directly.

"More and more wizards are pickin' sides. I reckon yer dad weren't totally jokin' when he suggested cursing the lot of 'em. Peace moves slowly, it does, and the hate runs deep. Even in our world. Not that yer father understands there's a difference."

Shawn Finnegan was a total muggle. Never even envious of their magic, he believed any problem could be solved with a pint and a fist. A point he often tried to prove after one too many at the local. Seamus and Moira were silent for a moment, drinking their beers in contemplation.

"Mam."

"What, lad?"

"Does Dad not like me going away to school?" Moira sighed again. Her mind was already praying to the Virgin Mary that Seamus would just get to school and forget about the 'Troubles,' let alone his own father's hatred of most things on the mainland of Britain.

"No, son. But it's not like Hogwarts has a school in Ireland, is it?" In one gulp, Moira downed her beer, taking a third of it in one go. "Right, finish that up, got shopping to do!"

* * *

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle as it pulled into the station. Already, a myriad of students and families had arrived. Some had come through the barrier to platform nine-and-three-quarters, said tearful and heartfelt goodbyes, only to find themselves waiting for the train a half hour later, feeling incredibly awkward having already wish each other a safe year apart. Blaise had arrived, as he always did, alone. His uncle rarely traveled outside of his circles - his work and his home were his only comforts. His mother never left the house. He touched a hand to his over-robe, and felt the thick parchment beneath. His mother's secret messages to Dumbledore. Like any good Slytherin, he had already attempted to read it several times, and found himself failing at every turn. His mother was a clever witch indeed.

"Draw no attention to yourself. If you can, fade into the background. But do not be so invisible that people wonder at isolation. We play a deep and complex game of posture and manipulation, my son. Play well." His mother's last words to him still echoed in his ears. Barely aware, he looked around and noticed that the platform was slowly filling up. The doors to the train would open soon. Voices he recognized well began to drift closer.

"… a difficult position with the Ministry, so keep yourself clean."

"…Yes, mother."

"And please, darling, _be discrete_!" Blaise's ears perked up. Why was Draco's mother warning him to be discreet? He looked over, and saw Draco shrugging his mother's hand from his shoulder, and heading directly for him.

"Zabini." Blaise regarded him evenly, and blankly. They had never been very close, the simple bond as a Slytherin making them at least cordial.

"Malfoy." He turned away slowly, and looked directly at the train. Draco started at him, casting around his head for something to say.

"I heard you were visited by the Averys." Blaise raised an eyebrow, but did not turn. Draco ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture. "That you were, well - you know what I mean." At this Blaise turned his head sharply.

"Yes, Draco, I know what you mean, and you should remember where we are! And stop looking so nervous. You are acting guilty, and terribly un-Slytherin." Blaise snapped, slightly harsher than even he had intended. Draco immediately stiffened, his face reading haughty and proper. "There, that looks more like the Malfoy you should be seen as." Before Draco could respond, thick Irish accents wafted towards them.

"… not a long goodbye, I know I embarrass ye."

"Mam! You don't embarrass me." A melodic laugh rose from Seamus' mother.

"Of course I do, you're a teenager, lad! And don't you worry about your father. Your home will still be there, even if the Oranges take to their guns again."

"Yeah, well, if he weren't such a prat - ow!"

"Watch your tongue! He's your father. Now go on with yeh. I can see Weasleys over yonder." Blaise turned his head fractionally, searching out the tell-tale red hair that marked the Weasley tribe.

"Alright. See ya at Christmas!"

"See ya, luv." And with that, the conversation was over. Draco spoke first, the unfinished argument between them apparently forgotten.

"What do you make of all that then?" Blaise snorted. Was Draco really that blind to how the world outside of his manor house worked?

"Problems with his father, I suppose. People have them." Draco laughed himself; a cold sound without any emotion in it.

"That's what you get for having a muggle for a father. Mudbloods, what do they expect?" Blaise rolled his eyes mentally, not wanting to betray how he'd love to cut Draco's idiotic opinions and his smug little face down to nothing.

"I suppose you're right. Come along, we should board the train." Blaise headed forward, and Draco hesitate. He turned and looked questioningly.

"I, er. I should say goodbye to Mother. You know how she gets. And, er. Blaise."

"Yes, Draco?"

"Save a seat for me. I have important news for the others." Blaise cocked his head in question, but nodded his assent. No doubt his questions would be answered soon enough.

* * *

"Stop pushing!"

"I am not pushing you, Ron. You're moving at the speed of a turtle." Harry and Neville looked at each other and chuckled quietly to each other.

"This train's hardly big enough to move through!" Ron had grown at a lightning pace, and was still tripping over his newly enlarged feet.

"The train is fine. You've just had a growing charm backfire on you." Hermione's sarcasm was increasing as her irritation did, but Ron remained oblivious. He stopped, dead in his tracks, and turned to face her in astonishment.

"Really? Is that why I've been growing so fast?" At this point, Harry and Neville were leaning against the compact walls of the train corridor, shaking with silent but over-taking laughter. Hermione almost growled at him, her scowl looking permanently etched onto her face, and jabbed his chest with her wand.

"Move, Ronald Weasley, or you'll find out just how fast I can make you shrink instead." She waved her wand up and down his body, threatening various parts of it with a shrinking charm. Ron paled and turned, walking a little quicker, before tripping over his bag and falling face flat into it.

"Ow."

* * *

Molly Weasley stood at the platform and watched it depart. As always happened, tears formed in her eyes and she moved quickly to collect herself with handkerchiefs and sniffles. They were all growing up, but they were still her babies - even the ones that weren't her blood, like Harry and Hermione. Tonks stood next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"You'll see them at Christmas! It's not far away." Molly turned and gave Tonks a warm smile.

"No, I suppose not. I just want to be able to protect them." Tonks, uncharacteristically, gave a wry smile in return and spoke quietly.

"But you can't protect them forever. Not all the time. They'll be grown adults soon, and they'll have their own to protect." Molly looked away, but said nothing. The platform began to clear, and Tonks and Molly began to make their way to the exit. As they turned, across the platform, Molly spotted Narcissa Malfoy standing - poised, prim, with handbag clutched and her face in stone. The two made eye contact, and froze on the spot for what seemed to Tonks like a long minute, but was probably just about ten seconds. Abruptly Molly took her wand and held it - not out towards Malfoy, but across her chest, in a pose that implied a duel was about to begin. Narcissa stared back at her action, her face betraying no reaction. Slowly, she took her own wand, and held it in the same position. Tonks looked like she wanted to step between them, but something stopped her. And, just like that, the two women nodded and put their wands away, both heading for separate exits, but never quite taking their eyes off the other, like one might curse the other in the back before they had a chance to respond.

Outside the platform, Molly looked a little shaken, but determined. Tonks, on the other hand, was looking at Molly with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Molly?" Tonks proffered hesitantly.

"Yes, Tonks?"

"What was that about?"

Molly said nothing for a moment, hesitating as she collected herself. She then turned steel eyes to Tonks.

"A debt that one of us will pay dearly for, one day." Molly sighed, her expression slowly returning to the smothering, caring mother that everyone knew Molly to be. "Well, come along. Dinner won't prepare itself!" And Tonks followed, dutifully, mulling over the whole exchange in her mind.

* * *

Scrimgeour was not a man to be trifled with. Hard as nails, in fact. And he didn't suffer nonsense. One thing the muggle Prime MInister had been glad about when Scrimgeour replaced Fudge was that, unlike Fudge, Scrimgeour didn't talk down to him. Not that the things he said provided any comfort at all. Perhaps Fudge had been a better choice for the Muggle PM after all.

And so, when Mafalda Hopkirk called the minister to the Halls of Prophecy, with two Unspeakables standing still and, well, not speaking, he found himself staring at a prophecy ball with no name, sitting to another prophecy ball with no name that had already been fulfilled. And he didn't understand why anyone had bothered him with this.

"Ms. Hopkirk, do I look like a Seer?" Mafalda looked a little taken aback.

"No, Minister!"

"A centaur? Some creature with divine inspiration, or knowledge of the deep, arcane arts of prophecy?"

"No, Minister, but I just thought - " Mafalda was cut off by Scrimgeour's likeness to a lion showing itself to be more than just in the hair.

"Then why for Merlin's sake would you bring me here to tell me about a prophecy that has no name! What do I care it has no name? So what!"

"Minister, you don't seem to understand that - "

"Ms. Hopkirk, we are in a war! A civil war against invisible terrorists, who might end up winning if we aren't careful! I don't know all of what goes on around here - " he gestured vaguely around the room as if it encompassed the whole of the Department of Mysteries - "but I know that there is a reason that I am Minister, and not an Unspeakable! This is your job, and their job. Sort it out, and when you have information that I can actually -use- in this war, then you come tell me. Understood?"

"Yes, MInister.." Mafalda thought perhaps she should apologize, but the Minister was already stalking off.

"So, now what?" Bode tentatively asked, making Mafalda take her glasses off and rub her eyes. She'd been taking far too much overtime. A good night's sleep would help.

"Nothing. Let's leave it, for now. Just.. don't touch it."

She left unsaid that the contents of the prophecy frightened her, and she wasn't even sure why.

* * *

_As above, rate and review! Hogwarts next chapter!_


End file.
